


Соблюдение порядка

by Tykki



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Башир всё-таки решает принять приглашение Гарака и отправляется на Кардассию. Но, возможно, у Гарака уже по-другому расставлены приоритеты в этой жизни.</p>
<p>Действие происходит после романа "A Stitch in Time" и некоторых других романов релонч-серии. На события ASIT автор опирается как на канон, события остальных использует не полностью. Биографии Илианы Гемор по релонч-романам не следует.</p>
<p>Бета - Леди Ория.<br/>Написано в том числе по идее, предложенной Чароитом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_\- Если я – вулканец, то как объяснить мою мальчишескую улыбку?_  
 _\- Уже не такую и мальчишескую, доктор._  
 _Deep Space Nine Episode 6x01, «A Time to Stand»_

 

\- Компьютер, начать запись. Здравствуй, Гарак, я получил твоё письмо и хочу сказать, что на Земле в ответ на вопрос: «Как дела?» - как правило, не ждут четырехсотстраничную исповедь... Уф, компьютер, стереть запись.  
\- Гарак, здравствуй, рад, что ты наконец подал о себе знать, хотя письмо короче, зато раньше, меня бы тоже устроило... Кхм. Компьютер, стереть запись.  
\- Дорогой Гарак, извини, что долго не отвечал, даже после того, как прочёл, тут были свои проблемы... Угу, и чтоб я это в письме рассказал, компьютер, стереть запись.  
\- Илим, я... Компьютер, стереть запись.  
\- Гарак, здравствуй, не знаю, как ответить на этот жест доверия... Действительно не знаю. Компьютер, стереть запись.  
  
Станция казалась гораздо тише и спокойнее с тех пор, как Сиско переселился на Баджор. До этого её ещё постоянно посещали те, кто ждал возвращения Эмиссара, но теперь они знали, куда ехать поклоняться, а Дип Спейс 9, находившийся под командованием отлучённой, окончательно стал не самым любимым местом для визитов. Даже некоторые торговцы, как жаловался Кварк, перенесли дела обратно на планету, видно, предпочтя пожертвовать возможностями в угоду собственной религиозности. Корабли, отправлявшиеся в Гамма-Квадрант и возвращавшиеся из него, конечно, останавливались здесь, но всё равно жизнь после победы над Доминионом, несмотря на некоторые эксцессы, текла размеренно, гладко ...и скучно.  
Джулиан Башир сидел в Реплимате и ждал, когда кое-кто, пообещавший присоединиться к нему за обедом, уже соизволит явиться. Времени оставалось ещё достаточно, конечно, но всё-таки...  
И наконец явление произошло.  
\- Извини, что опоздала! - Эзри Дакс подошла к столику широким быстрым шагом и поставила поднос с блюдами, которые только что торопливо заказала.  
\- Мне, между прочим, на дежурство возвращаться, - проворчал Башир.  
\- Успеешь! - отмахнулась она, с энтузиазмом кромсая бифштекс. - У меня тоже не так много времени, к тому же. Дурацкие совещания, я уже от них устала!  
Но, несмотря на свои слова, она кипела энергией. Командирский красный шёл Эзри, как шли и её новые обязанности. Башир почувствовал отголосок былой досады: похоже, она совершенно оправилась от их разрыва и думала только о Трилле и карьере. Которая, надо признать, выглядела многообещающей.  
\- Значит, вылет «Дефайента» уже скоро? - спросил Башир, отгоняя от себя эгоистичные мысли.  
\- Да, - кивнула Дакс, отпивая из стакана. – Надеюсь, задержек не будет. Иначе бюрократия может спохватиться и прислать на моё место кого-то повыше рангом. Зря ты не с нами, кстати. Доктор Рижал - прекрасная специалистка, но я бы не отказалась иметь тебя в команде.  
\- М-да, я... - Башир замялся. - Я думал о том, не сделать ли кое-что, поэтому не хотел отправляться так надолго. Вы же и на пару месяцев можете улететь.  
\- Управимся раньше - вернёмся раньше, - пожала плечами Эзри. И остро посмотрела на Башира: - Но сделай то, что собираешься, как можно скорее. Я вижу, что тебя что-то грызёт, с момента, как прилетела.  
\- Привычки психолога покоя не дают? - криво улыбнулся он.  
Она рассмеялась.  
\- О, Джулиан, если б так, ты бы у меня уже в отпуск по состоянию здоровья ушёл! Твои рассеянность, частые уходы в себя и всё такое? Совсем не те вещи, которые хочется видеть в старшем медофицере станции. И хотя, зная тебя, я не сомневаюсь, что ошибок ты не наделаешь, но всё же советую тебе разобраться с твоими делами. Как друг советую.  
\- Да ты меня прямо ногами выпинываешь, - вздохнул он.  
\- Ну надо же это кому-то сделать, - она улыбнулась. - Может, уже поделишься, что случилось?  
Башир поколебался, потом неохотно произнёс:  
\- Письмо Гарака.  
\- А, - кивнула она. - Ты на него наконец ответил?  
\- Нет.  
\- Джулиан!  
\- Что? - защищаясь, вскинулся он. - Я не знаю, что на такое отвечать!  
\- За это время, - вздохнула она, - можно было придумать хоть что-нибудь. В конце концов, не каждый день тебе такое присылают.  
\- Вот именно, - нахмурился Башир. – Что мне, тоже свою биографию рассказывать, что ли? Что я, по мнению Гарака, вообще должен сделать?  
\- Ну, это ты мне скажи, - фыркнула Эзри. – С ним ты дружил, а не я.  
Башир мотнул головой, словно отрицая её слова.  
\- Он в буквальном смысле живёт на могиле матери, - наконец произнёс он тихо. – Это же не может быть здоровой тенденцией…  
По такому поводу Эзри Дакс, пожалуй, могла дать более точную и подробную оценку. Но она удержалась и только положила ладонь ему на сгиб локтя.  
\- Может, сам своими глазами и удостоверишься? – предложила она. – На Кардассию сейчас летают часто, а тебя, ты сам говорил, приглашали.  
\- Ну, не знаю, - нахмурился он. – Как-то это слишком.  
\- Решай сам, - Эзри поднялась на ноги. – А мне уже пора. Увидимся, Джулиан.  
  
С отбытием «Дефайента» знакомых лиц на станции осталось ещё меньше. Башир взял привычку слоняться по Променаду в свободное от дежурства время, но, кроме Кварка, и поговорить было толком не с кем. Ну, то есть был ещё Морн, конечно, но доктор пока не настолько отчаялся, чтобы сидеть и слушать его безостановочную болтовню, в которую невозможно было вставить ни слова.  
Кира ясно дала понять, что в новой должности занята по уши и на пустые разговоры времени у неё нет. Майлз, которому Башир позвонил на Землю, по сути дела, сказал то же самое. До кучи ещё Лита прислала всем знакомым с Баджора и Дип Спейса привет с Ференгинара, заставив Башира остро прочувствовать, насколько в нём не нуждается ещё одна бывшая девушка.  
Так что однажды вечером он с недоумением понял, что проверяет, какие корабли отправляются в ближайшее время на Кардассию-Прайм, и заодно высчитывает, сколько дней отпуска у него накопилось.  
В конце концов, а почему бы и нет…  
  
Вечер принёс с собой едва заметную прохладу и отдых от дел насущных. Нет, разумеется, Гарак только рад был вносить посильную лепту в восстановление Кардассии, в какой бы форме оно ни выражалось. Но, как вскоре выяснилось, он успел привыкнуть к моментам уединения, которые случались у него на Дип Спейсе, даже если и по той причине, что мало кто желал лишний раз с ним общаться.   
И всё-таки. Даже несмотря на то, что день с Алоном Гемором и доктором Пармаком прошёл более чем продуктивно, Гарак почувствовал облегчение, когда они наконец ушли и оставили его одного. Предположительно, больше на сегодня ничего назначено не было, и можно было заняться чем-то из своих личных проектов, безобидных и не очень.  
...Гарак не смог бы сказать, что именно навело его на мысль, что снаружи кто-то есть. Вряд ли звук; и видно отсюда тоже ничего не было. Что-то из навыков прошлой жизни подсказало, почти на интуитивном уровне. В любом случае, Гарак был уверен, что у него гости. Возможно, конечно, это просто снова кто-то пришёл отдать дань почтения мемориалу. Но час был поздний, и Гарак решил выглянуть и посмотреть. Во избежание сюрпризов.  
Фигуру, и впрямь стоявшую рядом с меморилом, он узнал сразу. Что не значило, впрочем, что она была реальна: даже сам Гарак привык уже отмахиваться от призраков прошлого на глазах у живых. Но текли секунды, тусклый свет луны осветил задумчивое лицо гостя, и хотелось верить, что это реальность. Гарака он так пока и не заметил, и тот сам, почти не поколебавшись, отделился от теней и произнёс:  
\- Доктор. Ночь на Кардассии, вероятно, для вас не так уж и холодна, но я всё-таки предлагаю вам зайти в моё скромное жилище. Если, конечно, у вас есть время и желание.  
Вздрогнув, Башир обернулся.  
\- Я не знал, дома ты или нет... - пробормотал он себе под нос. Потом прочистил горло и уже громче добавил: - Здравствуй, Гарак. Ничего, что я вот так, без предупреждения?..  
\- Я всегда рад вас видеть, - улыбнулся Гарак. И не преминул поддеть: - Хотя, конечно, если бы вы удосужились прислать сообщение заранее, я смог бы подготовиться к вашему визиту. Например, достать федеративное меню для секторного репликатора.  
\- Кардассианскую кухню я переживу, - с облегчением вздохнул Башир. – Главное, что ты меня не выгоняешь.  
\- Ну что вы, - покачал головой Гарак и сделал приглашающий жест в сторону двери. – Пойдёмте?


	2. Chapter 2

В доме Гарака не было ни одной внутренней двери; это Башир заметил сразу, потому что знал причину. Комната, в которую они вошли, освещалась бледно-голубым светом и полна была готовой и недошитой одежды, поверх которой во множестве лежали падды. И это выглядело так уютно, так красноречиво говорило о мирных сторонах натуры хозяина дома, что Башир невольно разулыбался и повернулся к Гараку, чувствуя себя уже гораздо уверенней.  
\- Ты не изменяешь своим основным увлечениям, - заметил он, ставя сумку, которую нёс на плече, на пол и обводя комнату рукой.  
\- Что мне ещё остаётся, как не возможность скрасить редкий досуг чтением или зашиванием прорех? – с лёгкой улыбкой ответил кардассианец. - Могу я вам что-нибудь предложить, доктор?  
\- Компанию, если у тебя есть время, - пожал плечами Башир.  
\- Разумеется, - кивнул Гарак. - Вы проделали долгий путь, это самое малое, чем я могу ответить.  
\- Ещё был бы обязан, если бы ты указал, где можно поселиться и записаться в волонтёры, - нахмурился Башир. - Хотя, конечно, это уже наглость...  
Если сердце Гарака и пропустило удар, то он никак этого не показал.  
\- Жильё у нас сейчас не в избытке, - сказал он. - Но, хоть это и пристройка, у меня есть свободная комната. Что до второго вопроса, особенных формальностей сейчас нет тоже. Я познакомлю вас с доктором Пармаком, и он завизирует вам необходимые документы.  
\- А, доктор Пармак! - просветлел Башир. - Я сам хотел с ним познакомиться после твоего письма. Но ты уверен, что я тебя не стесню?  
\- Что вы, - улыбнулся Гарак. - Я буду только рад возможности поговорить с кем-то - я как раз размышлял о том, что вечером, когда все расходятся по домам, становится немного одиноко. Значит, вы собираетесь поволонтёрствовать?  
\- Вообще, я тут в отпуске, - пожал плечами Башир. - Правда, он, оказывается, у меня накопился приличный, так что могу остаться на пару недель как минимум. Если, конечно, - уточнил он, - ты от меня раньше не устанешь.  
\- Не думаю, что это произойдёт, - вежливо заметил Гарак. - Давайте посмотрим, подойдёт ли вам комната? - Он пошёл вперёд и услышал шаги за спиной, что, ради разнообразия, было хорошим знаком.  
\- Меня устроит что угодно, - запротестовал Башир, следуя за ним. - Федерация не такая уж и изнеженная, а я тебе свалился как снег на голову!  
\- Ну почему же, - заметил Гарак, улыбаясь. - Вы, по вашим словам, получили моё письмо, а там было приглашение. Вы были вправе им воспользоваться.  
Он вошёл в комнату, где от его присутствия включился свет, чуть более тусклый, чем в комнате при входе. Здесь были аккуратно сложены в стопки вещи, а у стены лежали упакованные садовые инструменты.  
\- У меня есть лишний матрас, - сказал Гарак. - Не роскошно, но в этом секторе вам вряд ли предложат лучше.  
\- Всё отлично, я же говорю, - торопливо ответил Башир. - Я тебя ни от чего не оторвал, кстати?  
\- Разве что от ужина, - улыбнулся Гарак. – Хотите поужинать вместе со мной, доктор?  
\- С удовольствием.  
  
Еда ждала их в той комнате, из которой они пришли, и, когда они вернулись, Гарак занялся разделением надвое.  
\- Нам повезло: в секторе есть работающий репликатор, - пояснил он. - Плюс я выращиваю кое-что в дополнение к рациону. Боюсь, сейчас ужин получится не слишком роскошный, но если вы отметитесь у доктора Пармака, вам начнут выдавать собственные порции.  
Башир нахмурился:  
\- Я тебя не объедаю?  
\- Всё в порядке, - уверил его Гарак. - Я и так думаю, что мне дают слишком много.  
Ужин был разложен по тарелкам, и они оба сели за стол. Башир ел мало, явно сообразив, что всё-таки доставляет неудобства радушному хозяину; к тому же, кардассианскую кухню он не слишком любил: она для него была слишком резкой на вкус, причём на любой вкус. Горькое казалось чересчур горьким, а сладкое - практически приторным. Чтобы отвлечь от этого внимание Гарака, он заговорил:  
\- Извини, что так и не ответил тебе на письмо.  
\- Ну что вы, доктор, - отмахнулся вилкой Гарак. – Вы ведь прилетели меня навестить, и я это очень ценю.  
\- Я собирался написать ответ много раз, - вздохнул Башир. – Но потом вспоминал какую-нибудь деталь и думал, что её обязательно надо обсудить, иначе получится, что я невнимательно читал, и... в общем, дальше приветствия я так и не продвинулся.  
Гарак улыбнулся.  
\- Я польщён, что мой скромный опус вызвал столько эмоций. Хотя, право, вы относитесь к нему слишком серьёзно.  
\- Ну да, - взглянул на него исподлобья Башир. - Ведь это всего-то твоя автобиография.  
\- Именно, - с приятным выражением лица кивнул кардассианец.  
Башир вздохнул.   
\- Я заметил пробелы в повествовании, знаешь ли, - наконец сказал он.  
\- Я надеялся, что вы это сделаете.  
\- Даже в собственной автобиографии ты не смог быть честным полностью, да?  
\- Ну, мой дорогой доктор, это было бы попросту неинтересно, разве нет?  
\- Возможно, - фыркнул землянин. - И всё-таки, хочу признаться, что был немного разочарован, когда не увидел почти ничего о Баджоре. Только намёк на то, что ты там был.  
\- Не всю информацию стоит рассказывать даже в личных письмах, - пожал плечами Гарак.  
\- Да, но это уже не письмо.  
\- Не всю информацию стоит рассказывать вообще.  
\- Ну конечно, - не удивился ответу Башир, ковыряясь вилкой в тарелке. - Как у вас тут в целом дела? Стало лучше?  
\- По сравнению с тем, что было сразу после войны, - определённо. В столице, я бы сказал, восстановлена нормальная жизнь. Хотя многие и считают, что рационы, - он показал на еду, - вместо доступа к репликаторам в любое время суток - это непомерные трудности.  
\- Эти многие, вероятно, из привилегированных классов?  
\- Естественно. И им сложно понять, что в некоторых местах, которым повезло меньше столицы, сейчас голод.  
Башир отложил вилку окончательно.  
\- Болезни? - спросил он.  
\- Не на уровне эпидемий пока что. Но вам будет, чем заняться, доктор.  
\- Полагаю, это значит, что меня пошлют в какой-то отдалённый район?  
\- Может, и нет. Транспортная система наконец налажена в достаточной степени: если не объявлен карантин, больных стараются свозить в крупные центры, где есть хорошее оборудование. - Гарак тоже отставил тарелку, правда, съев с неё всё. - Кардассия не хочет потерять больше своих детей, чем уже потеряла.  
\- Я понимаю, - Башир опустил глаза. - Ты начал седеть, ты знаешь?  
Гарак рассеянно провёл рукой по волосам:  
\- Меня это не удивляет. Но что мы всё обо мне? Какие у вас новости накопились за год? Как дела на станции? Как поживает лейтенант Дакс?  
\- Никаких особых новостей, наверное, если мы обо мне. На станции – да, новости есть. Мы контактируем с Одо, и у нас живёт присланный им Джем’Хадар. А Эзри поживает хорошо… особенно, по-моему, с того момента, как мы расстались, - последнее он отметил с привычным недовольством. - Она теперь носит красный, кстати.  
\- Интересно, - ответил Гарак. – Но вы скромничаете, доктор: изобретение на Трилле средства для безопасного рассоединения носителей и симбионтов – это не такое уж «никаких особых новостей».  
Башир даже спрашивать не стал, откуда ему это известно. Только заметил:  
\- Не помню, чтобы это фигурировало в официальных отчётах. Да и изобретение не вполне моё – я просто доделал чужие разработки.  
\- Тем не менее. И ещё, если мне не изменяет память, - взгляд Гарака задержался на его шее, скрытой высоким воротом формы, - вы в этом году едва не погибли.  
Башир поёжился и сам коснулся горла, хотя шрамов там, конечно, уже не осталось.  
\- Не понимаю, зачем ты меня вообще о чём-то спрашиваешь, - пожаловался он, - если и сам всё прекрасно знаешь.  
\- Не всё. Должен заметить, о вашем разрыве с лейтенантом Дакс я слышу впервые.  
\- Я уж лучше поговорю о том, как мне едва не оторвали голову, - вздохнул Башир.  
\- Ну, зачем же поднимать неприятные темы, - улыбнулся Гарак. – К тому же, время позднее, а нам ещё надо достать вам матрас. Встать надо будет рано, иначе мы не успеем перехватить доктора Пармака до начала обхода. Кстати, надеюсь, вы собираетесь завтра сменить вашу форму на что-то более удобное? Я могу попробовать поискать вам хотя бы рубашку.  
\- Нет, нет, - махнул рукой Башир. – Я и без того тебя обременяю. Как-нибудь и так похожу.  
\- Доктор, вы не кардассианец, - приподнял надбровные гребни Гарак. – Наши температуры не предназначены для комфортного существования вашего биологического вида. Вы зря упрямитесь.  
\- Гарак, - твёрдо сказал Башир. – Я в этой форме где только не был. Останусь в ней и тут.  
Тот изобразил выражение вежливого недоумения:  
\- Как пожелаете, доктор, но, право слово, я вас не понимаю. Завтра вам будет казаться, что вы в вашей форме варитесь заживо.  
Разумеется, он оказался прав.


	3. Chapter 3

Следующим утром Башир взмок от пота примерно через час после того, как проснулся. Если внутри пристройки температура ещё была приемлемой, то снаружи было жарко и душно. Солнечные лучи едва пробивались сквозь серые пылевые облака, окутавшие Кардассию-Прайм после того, как Доминион взорвал её города. Орхидеи у мемориалов слегка оживляли мрачную атмосферу, впрочем. И, как раз когда Гарак с Баширом собрались выходить, первые родители привели туда детей, и те, кто сегодня дежурил, подошли поздороваться.  
Для доктора картина представлялась странной: дети бегали и играли между сооружений, на которых запеклась кровь приходивших сюда помянуть погибших. Но какое-никакое уважение к чужим культурам всё же было ему привито, поэтому он никак не откомментировал.  
\- Пойдёмте, доктор? - позвал его Гарак, и Башир пошёл за ним в указанную сторону.  
Долго идти не пришлось: Пармак жил всего через несколько домов. Башир сразу его узнал: пожилой кардассианец в слегка неряшливой одежде был обвешан медицинской аппаратурой, похожей на ту, что лежала в сумке у самого Башира.  
\- Доктор Пармак! – окликнул его Гарак, и тот, на секунду оторвавшись от чтения падда, приветливо ему кивнул. – Доктор, не убегайте. Позвольте мне представить вам моего старого знакомого и вашего коллегу – доктора Джулиана Башира из Звёздного флота.  
Пармак, судя по всему, только заметил присутствие землянина в характерной униформе.  
\- О! – он подслеповато сощурился. – Доброе утро, доктор Башир. Илим рассказывал о вас много хорошего.  
\- Наверняка приукрашивал, - улыбнулся Башир. Пармак понравился ему с первого взгляда, хотя он не мог сказать, настолько ли они с ним похожи, насколько показалось Гараку. – Здравствуйте, доктор. Меня можно звать просто Джулианом, и я хотел узнать, как зарегистрироваться в качестве волонтёра.  
\- Джулиан, замечательно, - с облегчением вздохнул Пармак. – По правде сказать, ненавижу формальности. Что до вашего вопроса: я могу подготовить бланк, чтобы вы заполнили, но вечером. Сейчас у меня совершенно нет времени. Вы уже знакомы с нашим сектором?  
\- Нет, я прилетел только вчера вечером, - покачал головой Башир.  
\- Тогда пусть Илим вам пока всё тут покажет, - Пармак провёл ладонью по седым волосам. – Илим, тебя не затруднит?..  
\- Конечно, не затруднит, - согласился Гарак. – Я так и так собирался поводить сегодня доктора Башира по округе.  
\- Вот и замечательно, - тепло улыбнулся Пармак. – Тогда увидимся вечером – сейчас я должен бежать. Обещаю, я придумаю, какое достойное применение вам найти, Джулиан.  
\- Я вам верю.  
\- Вот и отлично, - Пармак посмотрел на него ещё раз, прежде чем побежать по своим делам: - И, Джулиан: спасибо, что приехали помочь. Добро пожаловать на Кардассию.  
  
\- Это было быстро, - выговорил Башир, когда Пармак скрылся из виду.   
\- Последнее время доктор Пармак сильно занят, - вздохнул Гарак. – К тому же, ему приходится разрываться между своими врачебными и своими административными обязанностями. Надеюсь, вы поможете ему разгрузить расписание. А то Алон жалуется, что крайне редко видит его в здании администрации. Туда, кстати, я намеревался отправиться с вами следующим пунктом: познакомить вас с Алоном и остальными.  
Башир нервно рассмеялся:  
\- Это не перебор? Я не настолько важная персона, чтобы представлять меня главе государства.  
Гарак махнул рукой:  
\- Он будет рад видеть волонтёра от Федерации, это будет означать, что его усилия по налаживанию контакта не пропали зря. Да и мы все пока не на той стадии официальности. Алон, конечно, избран кастеляном, но эта должность сейчас значит далеко не то же, что ваш президент. Он сумеет уделить нам несколько минут, а вам всё равно понадобится бывать и там, так почему бы не провести ознакомительную экскурсию сразу же?  
\- Тебе виднее, - вздохнул Башир. – Ну, надеюсь, у них там как раз выдалась спокойная минутка, и они не будут так уж не рады нас видеть…  
  
Его надеждам не суждено было сбыться: в здании администрации царил явный переполох. Башир, шедший на полшага позади Гарака, неуверенно оглянулся по сторонам, глядя на метавшихся по коридорам и спорящих о чём-то кардассианцев.  
\- Кажется, что-то случилось… - пробормотал он.  
Гарак поймал за плечо какую-то женщину в гражданской одежде.  
\- Сора, что происходит? – поинтересовался он.   
Та едва не провела на нём болевой захват, но остановилась посередине движения, поняв, с кем говорит.  
\- Господин Гарак! – её шейные гребни и чешуя у кончика носа потемнели. Судя по тону, от смущения. – Прошу меня извинить, я не узнала вас сразу. На кастеляна Гемора было совершено покушение. Нападавший, кажется, погиб, но сами понимаете, в каком сейчас все состоянии…  
\- Понимаю, - Гарак её отпустил. – Где можно найти Алона?  
\- Он в кабинете, - сказала Сора, уже глядя туда, куда ей, похоже, нужно было бежать. – Врач его уже осмотрел, и кастелян вернулся к работе. Прошу прощения, меня ждут.  
Гарак кивнул и, когда она поспешила прочь, повернулся к Баширу:  
\- Не совсем так я собирался вас познакомить с Алоном, доктор. Но теперь мне точно хочется проведать старого друга поскорее.  
\- Конечно, - согласился Башир. – Хотя не уверен на тему того, насколько при этом нужен я. Впрочем, если я останусь ждать тебя здесь, выйдет ещё подозрительней. А нас вообще к нему пустят?  
\- Думаю, да.  
  
Охрана действительно их пустила в приёмную кастеляна: Гарака здесь явно хорошо знали. Молодой секретарь, почти ещё мальчишка, заглянул в кабинет, чтобы доложить о гостях, и Башир услышал немедленное:  
\- Пусть заходят!  
\- Ты и правда с ним на короткой ноге, - тихо прошептал он Гараку.  
Тот улыбнулся и кивнул:  
\- В том, что мы бывшие однокашники, есть свои преимущества, доктор.  
Секретарь запустил их вовнутрь, и Башир увидел, что кастелян не один: перед ним, вполоборота к вошедшим, навытяжку стояла женщина, которая, судя по всему, ему что-то докладывала.  
Заметно взбудораженный Алон Гемор, меривший кабинет шагами, остановился и посмотрел на Гарака:  
\- Илим, как приятно тебя видеть в этот безумный день! Кого ты привёл? – он с любопытством посмотрел на форму Башира и знаки различия на ней. – Вы с дипломатическим визитом, лейтенант?  
\- Доктор Башир прибыл как волонтёр, Алон, - объяснил Гарак.  
\- А, доктор Башир, сделавший возможным изменение государственного устройства на Трилле! – широко улыбнулся кастелян. – Рад вашему визиту, но, надеюсь, на Кардассию у вас не настолько далеко идущие планы.  
\- Моя помощь на Трилле была чисто технической, - невольно запротестовал Башир. – Лейтенант Дакс ответственна за это куда больше, чем я. И здесь я просто в качестве врача.  
\- И это очень полезное качество сейчас на Кардассии, - энергично кивнул кастелян и перевёл взгляд обратно на Гарака, который успел отойти ему за спину и стоял, рассматривая голокарты у стен. - Илим, похоже, Директорат всё никак не успокоится после поражения в выборах. Они даже не понимают, что только моя смерть уже ничего не изменит. Хотя, признаться, я бы предпочёл не умирать ещё некоторое время.  
Молчавшая до этого женщина сухо заметила:  
\- Многие бы, и я в том числе, предпочли, чтобы вы не умирали ещё некоторое время, кастелян.  
\- Благодарю, Илиана, - хмыкнул тот, и Башир наконец по-настоящему обратил внимание на четвёртую из находившихся в кабинете.  
И тут его ждал сюрприз.  
\- К-капитан Кира? – изумился он, вглядываясь в знакомые черты кардассианского лица.  
Женщина приподняла надбровные гребни:  
\- О ком вы?.. А. Моя баджорская «сестра-близнец». Вы прибыли с Баджора, доктор?  
\- С Дип Спейс 9, если точнее, - он посмотрел на неё внимательнее, пытаясь понять, не разыгрывают ли его. – Но если вы не Кира, то тогда вы…  
\- Илиана Гемор, - она протянула ему руку. – В настоящий момент отвечаю за охрану моего кузена.  
\- Очень приятно, - пожимая руку в кардассиаском стиле (то есть стискивая локоть), сказал Башир. Перевёл взгляд на Алона: - Поздравляю. Вам удалось отыскать свою родственницу, я понимаю, что для кардассианцев это значит очень много.  
\- На самом деле это Гарак её нашёл, - покачал тот головой, едва заметно улыбаясь. – За что я ему крайне признателен, естественно.  
Он снова полуобернулся к Гараку, и тот, оторвавшись от созерцания карт, кивнул ему с заметной приязнью.  
\- Стоит ли мне продолжать доклад, кастелян? – с сомнением уточнила Илиана Гемор, пристально глядя на Башира. Тот хотел извиниться и выйти, но Алон Гемор вмешался раньше.  
\- Всё и так произошло публично, то есть будет в новостях ещё до вечера, - устало вздохнул он. – Продолжай, Илиана.  
В её голосе звучало неодобрение, когда она сказала:  
\- Как прикажете. После того, как покушавшийся на вас выбежал из этого здания, я последовала за ним. Он не воспользовался никаким транспортом, что заставляет предположить, что организация попытки была не на высоте. Он пытался петлять по улицам, но, похоже, представления о маршруте у него тоже были самые общие. В конце концов он выскочил на площадь и достал дисраптор. Учитывая то, что вокруг было много народу, я тут же сняла его из фазера. У меня был выставлен режим оглушения, но, к сожалению, оказалось, что у покушавшегося слабое сердце. Он скончался до прибытия медиков. Сейчас его пытаются опознать.  
Башир заметил, что, когда она говорила, то смотрела не прямо на кузена, а над его плечом. Вероятно, несмотря на слова Алона, ей всё равно некомфортно было докладываться при посторонних.  
Слушая и автоматически запоминая её слова, доктор не переставал удивляться, насколько же она и в самом деле похожа на Киру Нерис, текущую капитан Дип Спейс 9. Илиана Гемор, впрочем, была холодна и сдержанна, так что характеры у них определённо различались. И всё-таки, такая шутка судьбы…  
Распрощавшись с обоими кузенами Гемор, Гарак с Баширом дошли до репликаторного отдела, где последний встал на учёт и получил свой рацион. Вторая половина дня была не так богата событиями, как первая, зато они сумели осмотреть в общих чертах сектор, и доктор преисполнился уверенности, что, если понадобится, тут он дорогу в нужное место всегда найдёт.  
Уже вечером, как и обещал, он заглянул к Пармаку, заполнил волонтёрский бланк и заверил его отпечатком пальца, а также договорился, что завтра они заступят на дежурство вместе.  
\- Хорошо, что вы здесь, Джулиан, - сказал ему Пармак, когда провожал Башира до двери. – Не только из-за того, что нам катастрофически не хватает врачей. Я очень беспокоюсь за Илима. Может быть, хоть вы сможете узнать, что он такого задумал.


	4. Chapter 4

Втянуться в рутину жизни на Кардассии оказалось легче, чем Башир думал. Человеческое лицо здесь сейчас воспринимали проще, чем раньше; к тому же, в первый раз он обычно появлялся вместе с Пармаком, а из уважения к старому доктору его пациенты корректно относились и к его спутнику.  
Через четыре дня Пармак даже решил, что Башир может самостоятельно поработать в медцентре сектора, и землянин окончательно окунулся в работу, которой тут хватало более чем. При ближайшем рассмотрении картина оказалась довольно неприглядной: несмотря на антирадиационные покрытия, после атак Доминиона огромное количество территории оказалось загрязнено. Меры по очистке были предприняты так быстро, как было возможно. То есть это заняло месяцы: отсутствие какого-либо оставшегося в живых руководства мешало как быстро сориентироваться, так и договориться о помощи с другими членами галактического сообщества. Даже Федерация опасалась чрезмерно вмешиваться без официального приглашения, чтобы её действия не сочли началом следующей оккупации. И к тому моменту, как деактивационные мероприятия завершились, заражены оказались слишком многие.  
Башир начал бояться жалоб на больную голову, больное горло и больной желудок. Достаточно неопасные с виду симптомы могли свидетельствовать о чём угодно, и хорошо ещё, если в секторе пациента работали репликаторы, и можно было назначить питание и даты явки за биостимуляторами. Но репликаторы были не везде, и не всем больным хватало уже такого лечения. Многих надо было госпитализировать, а медцентры и так трещали по швам…  
О долгосрочной перспективе для заражённой планеты даже думать не хотелось.  
Башир почти что мог позабыть, что прилетел проведать Гарака, а не всю Кардассию, если бы не жил у него в свободной комнате. Они встречались по утрам и вечерам: днём Башир не вылезал из медцентра и ел тоже там, а где эти же часы проводил Гарак, он толком не знал. Но, по крайней мере, они делились новостями за завтраком и ужином, и Башир даже наконец позволил убедить себя, что ему давно пора пошить рубашку, более соответствующую погоде.  
Слова доктора Пармака не шли у него из головы, но, по совести, в поведении Гарака не было ничего подозрительного. В смысле, не больше обычного, конечно. Возможно, он стал чуть более замкнут, но это легко списывалось на состояние планеты вокруг него.  
Да и, опять же, едва ли можно требовать открытости в дружбе, которая, по мнению того же Гарака, так очевидно дала крен.  
Башир помнил, как объяснял это Гарак в письме, но сам не был уверен, что дело в этом. Конечно, ему неловко было смотреть в глаза Гараку после того, как он в него выстрелил (хотя никакой опасности не было: Башир очень точно рассчитал, куда попадёт пуля, благо улучшенная реакция позволяла). И он, без сомнения, злился на то, что Гарак рисковал жизнями команды Дип Спейс 9, чтобы спасти свою.  
Ему тогда с Гараком несколько дней не хотелось разговаривать, хотя обещание пообедать с ним, как обычно, через неделю он честно сдержал.  
Впрочем, когда эмоции улеглись, Башир признал, что с тем же успехом это могло быть со стороны Гарака игрой, попыткой его расшевелить. Или даже попыткой спровоцировать.  
Но каким-то образом, даже несмотря на это объяснение, они постепенно отдалились друг от друга. Ненадолго сблизились обратно в концлагере, но потом отдалились опять, вплоть до кануна отлёта Гарака на Кардассию, когда он вызвал Башира среди ночи, чтобы рассказать свой дурацкий сон о чумных. И ещё потом, когда они уже прощались на Кардассии, они общались друг с другом почти как в прежние времена.  
«Похоже, лучше всего мы теперь говорим, когда не уверены, не станет ли разговор последним», - с тяжёлым вздохом вывел закономерность Башир.  
Но после письма-исповеди всё-таки что-то изменилось, ведь правда? И на Кардассию он прилетел, потому что искренне беспокоился за Гарака… Он, кстати, всё ещё должен был побеседовать с ним на тему того, что жить на могиле Милы – это нездорово.  
Примерно через неделю после своего появления здесь Башир, одетый в рубашку вместо форменных водолазки и куртки, возвращался вечером в пристройку и как раз думал, как бы поднять этот вопрос. Время отпуска было не бесконечно, и он ещё не знал, будет ли его продлевать, а ничего полезного для Гарака он так делать и не начал, хотя собирался.  
Но оказалось, что тот дома не один. С ним вместе за столом сидели обезображенный мужчина и женщина, которую Башир помнил по её короткому визиту на Дип Спейс 9, Нал Дежар.  
\- Доктор, добрый вечер! – поприветствовал его Гарак. – Позвольте мне представить вам своих друзей, хотя они уже и собрались уходить: Пифас Лок и Нал Дежар, которую вы, конечно, не забыли.  
\- Конечно, - кивнул Башир, хотя Дежар посмотрела на него, явно не узнавая.  
\- Доктор Башир генетически улучшен, - пояснил Гарак, и, надо отдать должное Кардассии, эти слова не вызвали никакого ажиотажа. – Он крайне чётко помнит всё, что с ним происходило. Почти как мы.  
\- Землянин с памятью, схожей с кардассианской, - бесстрастно проговорил Лок. – Сколько чудес таится во вселенной. Но, Илим, нам действительно пора.  
Дежар помогла ему подняться и, когда они проходили мимо Башира, наклонила голову:  
\- Доктор.  
\- Встреча бывших коллег? – спросил он, когда гости уже были снаружи.  
Гарак добродушно рассмеялся:  
\- Ну, что логично, многие мои старые друзья когда-то принадлежали к Обсидиановому ордену… Но, доктор, я хотел обсудить с вами другое: сегодня как раз тот день, когда я хожу на службы Оралийского пути. Хотите вместе со мной посмотреть на редкий феномен мирного учения на Кардассии?  
\- С удовольствием! – мигом загорелся Башир. – Я хочу познакомиться с хэбицианской культурой с тех пор, как ты мне о ней написал.  
  
Они прибыли к непритязательному на вид зданию, к которому, помимо них, стекались ещё кардассианцы. На дверях не было замка, и они просто вошли вовнутрь, глядя по сторонам, чтобы не наткнуться ни на кого в полутьме.  
Хотя собравшихся было уже десятка три, никто из служителей культа не выходил. Но в центре зала на столе лежали одинаковые маски, и через несколько минут к ним подошли двое, мужчина и женщина. Башир видел, как они заходили вместе со всеми, так что, похоже, они тоже были не священниками (Проводники, они назывались Проводниками).   
Надев маски, двое начали по очереди читать речитатив, обращаясь к своему божеству, и Башир обратил внимание на странность в том, что они говорили. Наклонившись поближе к Гараку, он прошептал:  
\- Почему они называют Оралиуса то в мужском, то в женском роде?..  
\- Оралиус – это продолжение нас, а мы – продолжение его, - прошептал в ответ Гарак. – Каждый говорит о нём в том же роде, в каком говорит о себе. Божеству всё равно.  
Башир едва слышно хмыкнул от удивления:  
\- Ты ведь веришь, да?.. Не просто ходишь сюда помедитировать, а искренне разделяешь учения этого культа.  
\- Мне кажется, слово «искренне» по отношению ко мне давно уже звучит слишком странно, - улыбнулся Гарак. – Но если бы я выбирал себе религию, то, да, я остановился бы на этой. Она приятно нетребовательна к своим последователям.  
Никто на них не шикнул, хотя соседям определённо было их слышно. Но атмосфера умиротворения, похоже, не была притворной; и никто не посмотрел на Башира с Гараком, зато снявших маски приняли обратно с одобрительными восклицаниями. А потом из тени вышла Проводница – жрица этой религии, одетая в белое и тоже в маске.  
\- Возблагодарим Оралиус за то, что мы сегодня здесь и что мы живы, - размеренно произнесла она, поднимая руки. – Мы начнём с того, что произнесём имена тех, кто нуждается в исцелении, и да услышит нашу мольбу божество.  
Башир приложил усилия, чтобы не начать оглядываться, когда собравшиеся начали выдыхать имена тех, кто, по-видимому, был им дорог. Гарак тоже одними губами выговорил какое-то короткое имя, а потом произнёс раздельно и громко:  
\- Кардассия.  
\- Кардассия! – подхватила его соседка слева, с силой кивая в знак согласия.  
\- Кардассия! Кардассия! – в течение минуты весь зал исступлённо повторял название своей планеты.  
Проводница поклонилась в ответ, отдавая дань почтения тому, что более всего её паства желала исцеления родного дома.  
\- Кардассия, - негромко сказала она, и, как по сигналу, все смолкли.  
Гарак повернулся к Баширу; тот сидел, не отрывая глаз от Проводницы, и его губы, кажется, ещё выговаривали последний слог слова «Кардассия».  
Память кардассианцев отличалась от человеческой. События в ней существовали гораздо ближе друг к другу, и слово «прошлое» имело значение разве что в смысле «недавнее». Особенно когда обстоятельства, при которых происходили события, были так схожи.  
Для Гарака, слушавшего, как Проводница начинает гимн Оралиусу, слились воедино все его посещения служений этого культа, включая нынешнее. Рядом с ним, вся обратившись во внимание, сидела Паландина; рядом с ним, с любопытством склонив к плечу голову, сидел Башир; рядом с ним было пустое место, и так бывало гораздо чаще, потому что он не умел удерживать тех, кого с таким трудом находил. Но пение проникало в его сознание, обещая покой, – и он решил поверить в чужое обещание, хотя сам сдерживал свои так редко.  
После медитации, когда Проводница объявила окончание службы и собравшиеся постепенно устремились к выходу, она подошла к Баширу и Гараку. Если точнее, скорее к Баширу.  
\- Удивительно видеть среди нас землянина, - сказала она и сняла маску. Под ней оказалось молодое лицо без следов косметики, даже на чу-фе на лбу; вероятно, красивое с кардассианской точки зрения.  
\- Меня привёл друг, - ответил Башир, показывая на Гарака. – Но я давно хотел увидеть, как у вас всё проходит.  
\- Вот как? – ровно произнесла Проводница. – Значит, новости о нас уже вышли за пределы планеты?  
\- Немного, да, - кивнул он. – Я доктор Джулиан Башир, кстати.  
Она помедлила, и он решил, что она представляться не будет. Но нет, она всё-таки сказала:  
\- Я Кел Локар. Приходите ещё, доктор.  
И, так и не удостоив Гарака ни единым взглядом, она ушла собирать ритуальные маски.  
Башир сглотнул:  
\- Это?..  
\- Дочь Паландины, - утвердительно кивнул Гарак. По его жесту они тоже пошли наружу, стараясь держаться в стороне от остальных.  
\- И она знает, кто ты?  
\- Полагаю, что так. – Он невесело усмехнулся: - Потому что она ни разу не посмотрела на меня за всё то время, что я прихожу на службы. Надо полагать, не так легко становиться источником утешения для убийцы своего отца.  
\- Ты бы мог объяснить, - покачал головой Башир. – Или хотя бы попытаться.  
\- Слишком долгая и неудобная история, - отказался Гарак. – Да и, к тому же, благодаря ей Кел с равным успехом могла бы начать думать обо мне ещё хуже, чем есть. Нет, я думаю, объяснить тут что-то смогла бы только Паландина. Но я так до сих пор и не знаю, что с ней. Как ни стараюсь узнать.  
Баширу стало до странности неприятно от этих слов. Но он ничего не ответил.  
  
Так, в молчании, они и вернулись в пристройку, где жили, и, почти не разговаривая, поужинали.  
Служба, на самом деле, произвела на Башира сильное впечатление. Он хотел бы его обсудить – но сначала он хотел бы для себя понять, что именно по поводу неё чувствует. В конце концов, ему, человеку от федеративной науки, религиозные катарсисы совершенно не были свойственны.  
Пока он размышлял над тем, что скажет, в дверь постучали, и он удивлённо посмотрел на Гарака.  
\- Ждёшь кого-то?  
\- Нет, не жду, - Гарак крадучись подошёл к двери, вставая чуть сбоку, именно так, как встал бы тот, кто хотел уклониться от выстрела со стороны вошедших. – Но охранная система утверждает, что в гости к нам пожаловал… триллианец?  
Держа руку словно бы над каким-то оружием, он отворил дверь.  
На пороге стояла Эзри Дакс.  
\- Добрый день, Гарак, - немного устало поприветствовала она его. – Если мне правильно сообщили, то Джулиан должен быть у вас.  
Гарак улыбнулся так, как обычно улыбался своим клиентам в магазине на Дип Спейс 9.  
\- Вам сообщили правильно, - и он открыл дверь пошире, чтобы Эзри с Баширом могли друг друга увидеть.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Эзри, привет, - недоумённо произнёс доктор, поднимаясь на ноги. – Что-то случилось?  
При виде него глаза триллианки зажглись, а лицо озарилось улыбкой, и Башир успел почувствовать себя одновременно очень приятно и очень неловко до того, как Дакс сказала:  
\- Какая замечательная рубашка! Я тут уже в форме чуть не сварилась. Гарак, а у вас второй такой нет?  
Может быть, тот и задумался, как лучше ответить, но заминки слышно совсем не было:  
\- Как это ни странно, есть, лейтенант. Боюсь, не совсем вашего размера, но подогнать проблем не составит.  
\- Я буду безмерно благодарна, - весело посмотрела она него и, когда он отступил на шаг, вошла внутрь. – Джулиан, отвечая на твой вопрос: ничего не случилось, просто мы перед возвращением на станцию сделали внезапный крюк на Кардассию, а Нерис сказала мне, что ты здесь. Вот я и решила тебя проведать.  
\- Гм, я рад, - ответил он, краем глаза наблюдая, как Гарак роется в шкафу в соседней комнате. Рубашка, которую он достал, была тоже рассчитана на Башира, но Гарак вернулся, кинул один профессиональный взгляд на фигуру Эзри – и начал неторопливо изменять ткань.  
\- Я вижу, - кивнула она. Повернулась к Гараку: - Можно сесть?  
\- Конечно, лейтенант, - спокойно произнёс он. – Надолго вы в наши края?  
\- До завтра, думаю, - пожала она плечами, занимая место на скамье у стены. – Вообще говоря, мы привезли вам учёных. Как мне сообщили, открылся набор волонтёров среди экологов, и они будут тут работать. Руководители проекта сейчас утрясают бюрократические подробности, а я к ним присоединюсь позже, когда они отправятся официально представляться главе правительства. Кастеляну Алону Гемору, если не ошибаюсь?  
\- Да, он сейчас наиболее точно подходит под это определение, - задумчиво отозвался Гарак. – Даже если не совсем все это до сих пор признали. Я слышал об этом проекте, кстати, но не думал, что первые учёные прибудут так быстро.  
\- Они тоже не думали, - согласилась Дакс. – Они были в Гамма-квадрате, и если бы не «Дефайент», прилетели бы к вам ещё не скоро. К счастью, важные чины в Звёздном флоте среагировали оперативно, и мы их подобрали. Слушайте, можно спросить? Эти сооружения снаружи, с крылатой фигурой в центре, что-то значат?  
Гарак посмотрел на неё с удивлением:  
\- Я думал, что описал их в письме доктору Баширу довольно подробно…  
\- Ну, я же его вслух не зачитывал, - оскорбился Башир. – Я всё-таки способен понять, когда дело личное!  
\- И даже не пересказывали? – с лёгким недоверием улыбнулся Гарак. Башир отвёл глаза, и он с пониманием кивнул.  
\- Джулиан пересказал совсем немного, - вступилась за того Эзри. – Я сейчас спросила что-то неприличное?  
\- Совсем нет, - покачал головой Гарак. – Это… был мой небольшой проект, я начал его просто так, потому что обломки дома, который стоял на этом месте, надо было куда-то деть. Но окружающие сочли, что это достойная память погибшим Кардассии. С тех пор это место посещают, чтобы отдать им дань уважения.  
Эзри Дакс сцепила руки и посмотрела куда-то вдаль.  
\- Вы создали хорошую вещь, - наконец сказала она и как-то по-старушечьи пошамкала губами. Похоже, к поверхности была близка какая-то из других личностей Дакс. – Это правильно – когда есть, куда прийти и помянуть тех, кого потерял.  
Гарак достаточно часто видел такое выражение лица, чтобы не ошибиться:  
\- Кого вы потеряли, лейтенант?  
\- Мою дочь, - на удивление, не стала скрывать она. Гарак перевёл взгляд с неё на Башира и обратно, и Дакс быстро мотнула головой: - Нет, нет, не в этом смысле… Нима Сил была дочерью Одрид Дакс. Он… Толин Сил… погиб не так давно при террористической атаке на Трилле. И, уже умирая, сумел спасти меня. Мы больше не увидимся: умерли и носитель, и симбионт.  
\- Истории жизней соединённых триллиан порой головокружительно слушать, - в лёгком тоне Гарака слышалась нотка сочувствия, и Эзри улыбнулась ему до боли знакомой улыбкой Джадзии.  
\- Вне Трилла их понимают редко, - сказала она. – Но всё-таки иногда понимают. Предлагаю не трогать сегодня больше наших призраков: я прилетела, чтобы посмотреть на живых.  
\- Вы изменились с нашей последней встречи, лейтенант, - произнёс Гарак, вставая и протягивая ей рубашку. – Стали увереннее в себе и спокойнее.  
Дакс рассмеялась:  
\- Я могу сказать про вас точно то же самое, Гарак. Где тут у вас можно переодеться?  
  
После этого они, на самом деле, посидели совсем мало: Эзри надо было уладить ещё много дел, а потом вернуться на «Дефайент». Она клятвенно обещала вернуть рубашку на следующий день перед тем, как улетит, и действительно появилась на встрече учёных, ненавязчиво неся с собой под мышкой свёрток с рубашкой. Она как раз успела его передать кому-то из младших административных чинов, когда случайно скользнула взглядом по лицу Илианы Гемор, маячившей рядом с кузеном, и резко вытаращила глаза.  
Гарак, стоявший рядом с Баширом, которого персонально вытащил из медцентра на это событие, с лёгкой досадой заметил:  
\- Казалось бы, Илиану не должны узнавать так просто не-кардассианцы. Где же это хвалёное «вы все для нас одинаковые», когда надо?  
\- Это лицо мы тоже хорошо запомнили, пока я не вернул Кире её внешность обратно, - ответил Башир, который переминался с ноги на ногу и дождаться не мог, когда можно будет уйти работать опять. Стоявший рядом Пармак, которого тоже попросили тут присутствовать, разделял его чувства.  
\- Вы – Илиана Гемор? – спросила Эзри у телохранительницы кастеляна, как раз когда сам он отвлёкся на общение с кем-то из учёных. – Удивительно! Я думала, вы числитесь пропавшей без вести.  
\- С тех пор меня нашли, - коротко ответила та.  
\- Где вы были? – продолжала допытываться триллианка. – Я помогала Нерис вас искать, - технически помогала не она, а Джадзия, конечно, - но на Баджоре о вас никто и не слышал. Ваш отец потерял всякую надежду на то, что вы живы.  
Гемор нахмурилась и понизила голос, но Баширу было всё ещё её слышно:  
\- Меня увезли с Баджора, но не на Кардассию и не вернув память. Пока меня недавно не нашли и не активировали, я не знала, что меня кто-то ждёт.  
Эзри Дакс сжала её плечо:  
\- Если сможете, прилетайте на Дип Спейс 9. Нерис будет очень рада вас видеть, и вам найдётся, о чём поговорить.  
\- Не знаю, так ли это, - с некоторой неловкостью проговорила Гемор. Дакс ей улыбнулась, но Гарак, который каким-то образом незаметно пересёк комнату и оказался рядом, укоризненно произнёс:  
\- Лейтенант, я думаю, вы смущаете Илиану.  
Та посмотрела на него с благодарностью, и триллианка вскинула руки:  
\- Всё, не буду-не буду! …Но вы подумайте над моим предложением.  
Кивнув Гемор на прощание, она пошла по направлению к Баширу и Пармаку, которые всё ещё стояли в стороне от основных миграций гостей.  
\- Надеюсь, скоро уже можно будет уйти, - как раз пожаловался кардассианский доктор земному. – К нам это событие не относится, а наши обязанности за нас никто не выполнит.  
\- Так и не скажешь, что вы член нового правительства, - усмехнулся Башир.  
\- Но моя роль в нём тоже не в том, чтобы принимать всех инопланетных гостей, - вздохнул Пармак. – Хотя делегацию врачей я бы встретил с удовольствием…  
Они обменялись с Баширом понимающими взглядами: несмотря на то, что они мало обсуждали между собой ситуацию на Кардассии, оба примерно представляли, что видит другой.  
Эзри Дакс присоединилась к ним и сказала:  
\- Джулиан, по тебе очень заметно, как тебе не терпится вернуться к работе. Хороший признак.  
\- Даже так?  
\- Даже так. На станции ты скучал. Здесь, похоже, нашёл применение себе, и я за тебя рада. – Она обвела взглядом комнату: - Даже если этому способствуют такие печальные обстоятельства…  
\- Не говорите о наших обстоятельствах слишком громко, - посоветовал ей Пармак. – Мы не любим жалости от чужих.  
Она наклонила голову в знак согласия, и они помолчали, наблюдая за тем, как происходит встреча.  
Гарак беседовал с Алоном Гемором, и смотревшая на них Эзри вполголоса заметила Баширу:  
\- Они выглядят старше своих лет.  
На лице того не дрогнул ни один мускул. Спокойно глядя перед собой, он заговорил:  
\- Эзри, всё население Кардассии будет выглядеть старше своих лет, если не перехватить это в ближайшее время. А те немногие, кому повезло не облучиться, вряд ли будут искать себе пару только среди таких же, как они. Это значит, что следующее родившееся поколение унаследует генетические отклонения. Продолжительность жизни сокращается прямо сейчас, и ещё не родившиеся дети получат в подарок и это. Хотя, конечно, детей в принципе будет меньше, чем хотелось бы кардассианцам: половая функция страдает при этом часто. Иммунные болезни тоже представлены всем спектром, а лекарство от рака бесполезно, когда ты не успеваешь ввести его пациенту вовремя. Что бывает довольно часто: они никак не могут выбросить из головы идеологию самопожертвования ради государства и поэтому стараются не обращаться в медцентры, чтобы их не загружать и не мешать работать с другими. Эзри, здесь нужна кампания на планетарном уровне и много, много, много рабочих рук. Кардассия не справляется сама, как бы они ни пытались держать лицо. А ещё, хотя я понимаю, что говорить такое лучше не мне, здесь нужны манипуляции с генетическим кодом. Если не среди сейчас живущих, то среди их детей, желательно ещё пренатально, на стадии эмбрионов. Потому что иначе в обозримом будущем мы получим несколько миллиардов калек.  
Эзри покосилась на него и отстранённо заметила:  
\- Почему же, говорить такое лучше как раз тебе… Я подозреваю, ты входишь в десятку наших лучших специалистов по генетическим изменениям, Джулиан. Ты знаешь, Федерация ведь не думает, что ситуация настолько плоха. Или не хочет думать. – Она посмотрела на Пармака: - А вы как считаете? Джулиан прав?  
Пожилой доктор устало потёр переносицу:  
\- Если он и сгущает краски, то ненамного, лейтенант. И я не удивлён, что с других планет всё видится иначе: мы, как я упомянул, по-прежнему испытываем глубокое недоверие к другим видам. А те из нас, кто не испытывает, обычно ещё осознаёт, сколько преступлений мы совершили за последний век, а значит, стыдится просить сейчас о помощи.  
Эзри задумчиво наклонила голову.  
\- Я сообщу Нерис – капитану Кире – и попробую сделать всё, что смогу, - пообещала она. – К сожалению, мой родной мир сейчас тоже не в лучшем состоянии, но я подниму старые и очень старые знакомства… - Она просветлела: - И даже не совсем старые. Полагаю, новый совет Клингонской республики не откажется протянуть руку помощи… особенно если обратиться сразу к Ворфу.  
Башир показательно содрогнулся:  
\- Понятие клингонов о медицине приводит меня в ужас, если честно. Но, да, если кто-то сможет заставить кардассианских пациентов пройти осмотр и лечение, то это клингонские волонтёры.  
Она едва слышно фыркнула:  
\- Да уж… Джулиан, доктор Пармак… вы понимаете, что если я сообщу Нерис, то первыми волонтёрами у вас здесь будут баджорцы, да? Несмотря на её отлучение, у неё ещё много сторонников.  
\- И это создаст столько проблем, что страшно представить, - вздохнул Пармак. – Даже если предположить, что ни у кого из них не возникнет желания отомстить, - а у меня бы, по совести, возникло… Думаю, вы не удивитесь, если узнаете, что многие на Кардассии до сих пор считают баджорцев низшими существами, а Оккупацию – истинным благом для них. Они наслушаются оскорблений вместо благодарностей.  
\- Это не помешает им предложить помощь, - сказала Эзри. – Их общество – одно из самых милосердных, которые я видела. А я видела, поверьте, очень много. Я всё передам Нерис, как только мы вернёмся на станцию. То есть, скорее всего, уже сегодня.  
\- Лейтенант, вот вы где! – произнёс, улыбаясь, Гарак, как из-под земли возникая рядом с маленькой группой. – Я хотел найти вас до того, как вы отправитесь обратно. Сегодня утром я как раз закончил для вас подарок. Очень надеялся, что успею с ним до вашего отлёта, раз вы к нам так ненадолго. – И он вынул из кармана бусы из тёмного камня, где центральное зерно было чуть крупнее остальных. – Я подумал об этом, когда вы заговорили о связях разных жизней соединённых триллиан, - пояснил он. – О том, как части составляют целое, - он перебрал пальцами бусины, - а в фокусе всё же остаётся нынешний носитель.  
На мгновение Баширу показалось, что Эзри почему-то готова прыснуть со смеху, но потом она просто кивнула и сказала, принимая подарок:  
\- Я была права, вы хорошо понимаете триллиан. Спасибо. Думаю, пора мне уже прощаться и переноситься обратно на «Дефайент». – Она сжала локоть Башира: - Удачи, Джулиан. И я всё-таки за тебя рада.


	6. Chapter 6

Башира всё ещё поражало, как мало сейчас стало на Кардассии бюрократических формальностей по сравнению с прежними временами. Словно, избавившись от доминионской оккупации, государство заодно разом решило стряхнуть если не всё, то половину из того, что тянуло его вниз. Он поднял эту тему с Гараком, когда они стояли среди сооружений мемориала, у барельефа с изображением крылатой фигуры. В медцентре выдался редкий спокойный день, и, впервые за две недели, Башир решил устроить себе выходной. Он связался с Гараком после обеденного перерыва и предложил пойти куда-нибудь. За спиной портного он увидел, как ни странно, Пифаса Лока, но, за чем бы тот ни пришёл, это не помешало Гараку согласиться на прогулку.  
В конце концов, как ни иронично, они оказались всё у того же мемориала: сейчас это было самое яркое место в секторе.  
\- Вы, вероятно, правы, доктор, - задумчиво отозвался Гарак, глядя на созданный им барельеф. - Большие потрясения ведут к переосмыслению опыта и иногда даже к более трезвой оценке событий, которые к ним привели.   
\- Мне удивительно, что нация, чьим главным литературным памятником является "Бесконечное самопожертвование", так основательно взялась за дело.  
Гарак хмыкнул.  
\- Мы тоже способны к критическому мышлению, - сказал он. - Просто до этого времени за него обычно изгоняли или казнили.  
\- О? - Башир приподнял брови. - Ты хочешь поделиться со мной ещё одной версией причины своего изгнания? Выслушаю с удовольствием: это будет уже пятая, и, может быть, она ещё немного приоткроет завесу тайны.  
\- Но, доктор, - Гарак обратил на него чересчур искренний взгляд, - я ведь уже рассказал вам, как всё было на самом деле. В письме. Только не говорите, что не дочитали.  
Башир округлил глаза:  
\- Ну да, конечно. Тогда, может быть, объяснишь, что это был за корабль, во взрыве которого тебя винили Кон-Ма? Твоё подробное и правдивое письмо на этот вопрос так и не ответило.  
Гарак вздохнул:  
\- Вы бы могли просто забыть об этом эпизоде...  
\- Не мог, - Башир коснулся пальцами виска. - В буквальном смысле не мог. Ну и как? Следует ли мне искать, в чём там было дело?  
\- Доктор, зачем ворошить прошлое? - пожал плечами Гарак. - Оно ведь, в конце концов, прошлое. Даже если, допустим, благодаря ничтожным усилиям на этот корабль не попал кто-то, ради кого был запланирован взрыв, это не отменяет того факта, что погибшие, увы, всё-таки были. Ну, или, может быть, наоборот, кто-то недостаточно хорошо выполнил свои обязанности, и там погиб важный информатор, чьи сведения помогли бы поставить Баджор на колени. Погибшим, опять же, от этого не легче.  
Башир молча вобрал в себя этот новый вариант и, кивнув, повернулся к барельефу. Ритуальная маска Оралийского пути на нём смотрелась как влитая.  
\- Но мы говорили о переменах на Кардассии, - нарушил наконец молчание Гарак. - По-моему, это гораздо более интересная тема. Способны ли вы себе представить, доктор, что уже следующее поколение сможет выбирать себе профессию, не испытывая давления обязательно стать военными или представителями иных силовых структур?  
\- Я смотрю на барельеф, вырезанный бывшим оперативником Обсидианового ордена, - просто сказал Башир. - В окружении орхидей, которые посадил он же. Да, я верю, что Кардассия может измениться. Даже если для меня неожиданно, что она этого хочет.  
Гарак задумчиво посмотрел на него, а потом – на нависающие над ними свинцовые тучи.  
\- Миллиард погибших - достаточно веская причина пересмотреть свои взгляды на жизнь, - сказал он. - Сделать так, чтоб этого больше никогда не повторилось, хочется во что бы то ни стало. Даже если полный отказ от прежних путей, возможно, немного утопичен. Но вы знаете, о чём мечтает Алон? Когда удастся наконец восстановить всю инфраструктуру, чтобы ни голод, ни жажда нам больше не угрожали, он собирается заняться возвращением произведений искусства, которые Кардассия продала, чтобы окупить свой современный век Империи и вторжение на Баджор. На мой взгляд, это будет тяжело, потому что большинство осело в частных коллекциях, а у нас ещё долгое время не будет столько денег, чтобы соблазнить владельцев расстаться с приобретённым.  
\- Пока это не стало возможным, вы можете заняться созданием новых, - предложил Башир, смотря на две приближающиеся к мемориалу фигуры. – Не сейчас, естественно. Но позже – почему бы нет? Сколько ещё бывших военных и шпионов окажутся на это способны?  
\- Вы тоже умеете мечтать, доктор, - улыбнулся Гарак.  
Алон и Илиана Геморы подошли к ним ближе, и Башир ещё раз подумал о нынешнем отсутствии формальности. Всё-таки первое лицо государства обычно ни на одной планете нельзя было встретить так вот запросто.  
\- Илим, я хотел с тобой поговорить, - заметил кастелян. – Наши прибывшие федеративные гости утверждают, что на Земле некая Кэйко О’Брайен разрабатывает модель озеленения Кардассии и даже готова ею поделиться.  
\- Кэйко? – обрадовался Башир. Но рассказать о выдающемся биологе и жене его лучшего друга по совместительству он не успел: на сцене возникло новое действующее лицо, судя по виду – ромулянка.  
  
По-хорошему, Башир должен был предвидеть, какой поворот примут события, когда посмотрел на то, как она подозрительно уверенно шла к ним, держа в руках аптечку. Он же читал в письме Гарака эпизод о применении эдосианских орхидей по их первоначальному летальному значению, и тогда ещё, помнится, подумал, что это самая неприятная сцена там. Смерть проконсула была довольно известным событием, и в том числе потому, что одновременно с ним умерли его сын и его секретарь. Умозрительно Башир знал, конечно, что Гарак - убийца, но на этот раз он мог легко отыскать в базе фотографии его жертв.  
И всё-таки паранойю он в себе в достаточной степени не развил, так что сочетание орхидей, целеустремлённо выглядевшей ромулянки и самой их группы не вызвало у него сразу ощущения, что кому-то грозит опасность. В конце концов, мемориал Гарака уже получил определённую известность, и инопланетные гости могли просто захотеть на него посмотреть.  
Поэтому, пока ромулянка не выронила аптечку и в её руках не блеснул тускло фазер, Башир не понимал, что происходит что-то не то. Но, к счастью, скорости его реакции хватило, чтобы оттолкнуть с траектории выстрела Гарака и Алона Гемора, одновременно слыша выкрик:  
\- За моего дядю, проконсула Меррока!..  
Продолжить она не успела: навстречу ей бросилась Илиана Гемор, и первого же выстрела хватило, чтобы ромулянка упала как подкошенная. Башир поймал взгляд Гемор, в котором бушевала ненависть, и, побледнев, кинулся к нападавшей.  
Та не дышала. Фазер Гемор явно был выставлен не на оглушение.  
\- Необязательно было!.. - не договорив, Башир упал на колени, нажимая ромулянке на грудную клетку. Но ни непрямой массаж сердца, ни искусственное дыхание результатов не принесли, и он начал рыться в собственной аптечке, лихорадочно ища кордиазин. Гипошприц был заряжен в несколько секунд, и доктор прижал его к шее ромулянки, отогнув ворот.  
Сработало: она выгнулась дугой и судорожно втянула в себя воздух. Башир с облегчением вытер пот со лба и даже ничего не сказал, когда Гемор присела рядом на корточки и защёлкнула на ромулянке наручники.  
\- Угрожающие смертью вправе сами её ждать, - пробормотала она, не глядя на Башира.  
\- Не самая удачная политика сейчас для кардассианцев, - тихо ответил Башир. - Слишком многие на других планетах могут вспомнить, что им тоже угрожали. Как минимум.  
\- Как быстро разговор вернулся к высоким темам, - прокомментировал Гарак, нависая над Баширом. - И правда, что отвлекаться...  
\- Не слушайте его, - посоветовал Алон Гемор, вставая рядом. - Спасибо за помощь, доктор. Федерация крайне недальновидна, если не использует ваши способности в полной мере.  
Башир неопределённо покачал головой, глядя на то, как Илиана поднимает ромулянку. Та уже пришла в себя, но не сопротивлялась. Она молча впивалась глазами в Гарака, а он отвечал ей вежливым недоумённым взглядом.  
\- Покушение на кастеляна всё равно заслуживает наказания, - сказал Гемор.  
\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, кого я хотела убить, - немедленно прошипела ромулянка. От лица Гарака она взгляда не отводила. - Мне нужен был кардассианский садовник, убивший мою семью.  
\- И вы приняли меня за него? - ровно поинтересовался Гарак. - Даже если такой инцидент имел место быть, представителям других рас бывает трудно отличить нас друг от друга.  
Ромулянка стиснула зубы.  
\- Ты можешь меня убить, но не смей издеваться и оскорблять память погибших, кардассианец!  
\- Хватит, - тихо, но властно произнёс Алон Гемор. – Илиана, уведи её, пожалуйста. Я разберусь, что делать дальше.  
\- Я не хочу оставлять тебя без защиты, - нахмурилась его кузина.  
\- В такой компании я в безопасности, - уверил её он. – И если не Илим, то доктор Башир меня проводит в администрацию.  
Она пожала плечами и, не став спорить дальше, повела свою пленницу прочь. Башир посмотрел на Гарака: на лбу того была кровоточившая ссадина, полученная, видимо, при падении.  
\- Дай я тебя осмотрю… - пробормотал он, потянувшись за сканером.  
Гарак поймал его руку за запястье.  
\- Доктор, это царапина, - спокойно произнёс он. – Не мешайте Алону разбираться, что делать дальше. Со мной.  
Кастелян с силой сжал переносицу.  
\- Ты это сделал, не так ли? – спросил он, явно уже зная ответ.  
Гарак кивнул.  
\- Спасибо, что не ссылаешься на то, что это был подвиг во славу империи, - устало вздохнул Гемор. – Что же, я знал, на что шёл, связываясь с оперативниками Обсидианового ордена. Но мы действительно не можем себе позволить припоминать слишком много прошлого. И всё-таки нельзя пускать это на самотёк.  
\- Доказательств там не осталось, - заметил Гарак. – Я думаю, она просто вычислила, у кого был мотив, и что ближе всего в тот момент к проконсулу находился я. Хотя надо отдать ей должное, вряд ли было легко узнать, кем именно я был.  
\- Ты важен для моей программы Возрождения Кардассии, - ровно проговорил кастелян. – Но иногда я жалею, что самые достойные мои бывшие однокашники пошли по такой стезе. Ни тебе она ничего хорошего не дала, ни Восьмому. Ты, кстати, давно его видел? Пифаса?  
\- Довольно давно, - кивнул, не мигая, Гарак. – Боюсь, в его нынешнем состоянии ему всё же трудно активно в чём-то участвовать.  
Он не мог не чувствовать, как удивлённо смотрит на него Башир, но никак этого не показал. Смолчал и сам доктор, не зная, чем именно вызвано это утаивание.  
\- Ну что же, - ещё раз вздохнул Алон Гемор. – Разговор об озеленении, полагаю, придётся отложить. Мне надо вернуться обратно, а после посетить тюрьму и поговорить с нашей неожиданной гостьей.  
\- Я, к сожалению, с тобой отправиться не смогу, - покачал головой Гарак. – Мне и так нужно поспешить, чтобы не опоздать на встречу. Но доктора Башира должно хватить: как он только что нам продемонстрировал, защитить он тебя сумеет.  
\- Я бы предпочёл не переквалифицироваться в телохранители, - сказал наконец Башир. – Но, разумеется, я вас провожу, кастелян.  
\- В своём нынешнем статусе вы куда полезнее, доктор, - усмехнулся Гемор. – Пойдёмте.  
  
Картинка постепенно складывалась у Башира в мозгу, когда он выходил из здания администрации на улицу, передав кастеляна на руки его подчинённым.  
Фактов было не так много, но он считал, что достаточно хорошо знает Гарака, чтобы некоторые интуитивные догадки тоже оказались верными.  
«Что-то такое», что, по мнению Пармака, задумал Гарак.  
Пифас Лок, общение с которым он почему-то скрывал от их общего однокашника, кастеляна Гемора.  
Что за дела у них были с Локом? И, возможно, с Нал Дежар, которая его сопровождала.  
Нал Дежар, которая тоже состояла раньше в Обсидиановом ордене. Как и Гарак. Как и Пифас Лок. Как и… Илиана Гемор.  
Башир застыл, понимая, что слишком много оперативников собралось в одной точке, чтобы это было просто совпадением.  
И его эйдетическая память, словно по заказу, воспроизвела ему заново то утро, когда Гарак привёл его знакомиться с кастеляном, а вместо этого они оказались на докладе Илианы Гемор о погоне за несостоявшимся убийцей. Башир тогда подумал, что Гемор слишком не одобряет решение кузена продолжать при посторонних, вот и смотрит не на него, а мимо него, за его плечо.  
Но сейчас, глядя на эту сцену так, словно ещё стоял там, в кабинете, Башир ещё раз оценил, где находился каждый из её участников.  
Гарак в самом начале ещё отошёл к картам, которые были за спиной у кастеляна. Там он и остался. Поэтому Илиана Гемор, рассказывая о своих действиях, смотрела не просто мимо кузена. Она смотрела прямо на Гарака. Ему она и докладывалась на самом деле.  
«Чёрт! – догадка была пугающей, но очень подходящей. – Он восстанавливает Обсидиановый орден прямо здесь, у всех под носом!»  
Хотелось немедленно найти Гарака, чтобы тот либо опроверг эти подозрения, дав всему разумное объяснение, либо… Додумывать альтернативу Башир не решился.  
Но, когда он вернулся к пристройке, Гарака там давно уже не было. И ни на какие сообщения по комму он не отвечал.


	7. Chapter 7

Искать Гарака на планете, родной для него и чужой для Башира, можно было бесконечно. За это время он вообще мог транспортироваться за её пределы, в зависимости от того, какими ресурсами располагал. Но Башир всё-таки попытался: по очереди связался с местами, где он мог быть, и с теми, с кем он мог видеться.  
Естественно, никто и нигде не смог помочь ему в розысках.  
Поблагодарив и закончив последний перспективный разговор, Башир с размаху ударил кулаком о стол. Если генетически улучшенная память и впрямь походила на кардассианскую, то что же, сейчас он, как заправский кардассианец, существовал в прошлом вместо настоящего. Точно так же он злился на Гарака когда-то в голокомнате, а потом злился на себя за то, что выстрелил.  
Но тогда у него была хотя бы какая-то возможность действовать. Сейчас он не понимал, что делать дальше.  
Тренькнул комм. Без особого энтузиазма Башир посмотрел, что он там хочет сказать, и увидел мерцающее на экране сообщение. Ни слова об адресате – и координаты безо всякой подписи. Секунду Башир тупо разглядывал сообщение, а потом вскочил на ноги и, схватив комм, вылетел за дверь.  
На улице вечерело, а значит, температура немного снизилась. Но мокрая от пота рубашка всё равно хлопала его по спине, когда он бежал по направлению к дому доктора Пармака. Координаты указывали место где-то за городской чертой, и на своих двоих туда было слишком долго. Баширу был нужен флаер, и Пармак мог помочь его достать, не задавая лишних вопросов.  
\- Что случилось?! – пожилой доктор аж подпрыгнул, когда землянин вбежал в его жилище, едва не выломав дверь.  
\- Я, кажется, понял, что задумал Гарак, - тяжело дыша, проговорил Башир. – Но чтобы убедиться, нужно лететь на флаере. Вы можете что-нибудь сделать? Но так, чтобы кастелян не знал?  
У Пармака мелко затряслись руки. Усилием воли подавив дрожь, он кивнул и сказал:  
\- Я сейчас попробую, Джулиан. – Его гребни выглядели безжизненно-кремовыми – от них явно отлила вся кровь. По крайней мере, бледнели кардассианцы и люди примерно одинаково… - Что Илим наделал?  
\- Это только гипотеза, - предупредил Башир и начал рассказывать.  
К тому моменту, как он закончил, Пармак уже связался с одним из лично обязанных ему пациентов, бывшим галом, и тот пообещал прислать флаер немедленно.  
\- Я не хочу возвращения Обсидианового ордена, - медленно произнёс Пармак, складывая руки на коленях, когда разговор по комму был окончен. – И я не хочу снова бояться смотреть в глаза Илиму. Вы знаете, почему я боялся, Джулиан?  
\- Да, - Башир посмотрел в сторону. – Он вас пытал.  
Пармак по-птичьи наклонил голову вбок.  
\- Мне повезло – он только безмолвно угрожал. Но его взгляд потом снился мне в кошмарах. Илим был очень убедителен в те времена. – Он искоса посмотрел на Башира: - Но как же много он вам рассказывает, если вы это знаете… Может быть, вы действительно сможете на него повлиять.  
Флаер был готов через двадцать минут. Башир ввёл координаты, и машина поднялась в воздух, уверенно следуя в заданном направлении. Уже почти стемнело; но Башир был уверен, что найдёт тех, кого нужно, даже ночью.  
  
Он оказался прав: их было заметно по тусклому бело-голубому свечению переносного термостата. Вокруг простиралась пустошь, и, видно, они решили так уж не скрываться.  
Четверо мрачных мужчин и женщин стояли и решали судьбы Кардассии, и Башир замер, не зная, что ему делать.  
…Самонадеянно было считать, что они его не заметят, даже если полёт флаера был бесшумным; но именно так у него и получилось. Он быстро раскаялся в этом – как раз когда локоть Илианы Гемор уже метил ему в горло.  
Отскочить назад он успел. Гемор прижала его к стене, не давая пошевелиться, и Башир подумал, что, может быть, она всё-таки не хотела его убивать.  
\- А, доктор, - раздался спокойный голос Гарака. – Воистину, чувства – величайшая из слабостей. Я из сентиментальных соображений подпустил вас слишком близко, признаю. Но скажите, какая моя ошибка помогла вам нас найти?  
\- Отследил маршруты флаеров, - прохрипел Башир, не желая выдавать свой таинственный источник информации.  
\- Ложь, - тут же среагировала Гемор. – Их мы прикрывали в первую очередь.  
\- Почему вы ему так преданны? – спросил её Башир. – Вы ради него скрываете правду от своего же кузена, а ведь тот – ваш единственный оставшийся в живых родич.  
\- Гарак нашёл меня в концлагере, куда я попала, когда Бринны угнали транспорт с баджорскими пленными, - ответила она. – Если бы не он, меня бы не активировали заново, и я постепенно сошла бы с ума от наслаивающихся воспоминаний.  
\- И за это вы готовы меня убить?  
\- Если бы она хотела вас убить, вы были бы мертвы, доктор, - просипел Пифас Лок. – Что вам надо? Говорите, пока Илиана не передумала.  
\- Пифас, не выставляйте меня тупым орудием, - спокойно откликнулась она. – Но вам, доктор, и правда лучше уже сказать, зачем вы здесь.  
Башир на мгновение прикрыл глаза.  
\- Отговорить вас от того, чем вы занимаетесь, - сказал он. – Вы разрушите всё, чего сами недавно добивались. Чего до сих пор добиваются Алон Гемор и доктор Пармак. У кардассианцев есть шанс перестать смотреть друг на друга с подозрением и ждать выстрела в спину. Не отнимайте его у них - у вас.  
Возникла пауза. Гарак подошёл ближе, изучая лицо Башира. Тот встретил его взгляд:  
\- Могу я поговорить с тобой наедине?  
Гарак обдумал этот вопрос и наконец ответил:  
\- Да, полагаю, что это возможно.  
  
Когда Илиана Гемор его отпустила, и они с Гараком отошли подальше, Башир искренне считал, что сейчас сможет привести рациональные доводы и суметь дать понять, как даже ему, инопланетянину, вся затея кажется губительной для кардассианцев.  
Но стоило Гараку повернуться к нему, как Башира снова затопила уже знакомая злость, и он схватил Гарака за предплечья раньше, чем сам понял, что сделал.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – свистящим шёпотом вопросил он. Возможно, кто-то из компании Гарака мог его слышать. Возможно, кто-то мог видеть, что он держит Гарака за плечи и едва только не трясёт. Его это не волновало. – Как ты можешь? Ты правда хочешь возродить Обсидиановый орден? Только этого сейчас Кардассии и не хватает!  
\- Этого Кардассии действительно не хватает, - голос Гарака был тих и спокоен, и он смотрел на Башира, не отводя глаз. – Отпустите меня, доктор, будьте так любезны: мои коллеги могут вас неправильно понять.  
\- Твои «коллеги»!.. – Башир мотнул головой. – Ты собрал оперативников прежнего ордена, ты даже не стал тренировать новых! Ты сам понимаешь, что творишь?  
\- Я думаю, вы меня сейчас просветите, - с лёгкой иронией ответил Гарак. Но Баширу было не до смеха.  
\- Ты возрождаешь орден по образу и подобию ордена Тэйна, - с отчаянием сказал он. – Я понял это, пока сюда добирался. Ты собрал тех, кто тебе безоговорочно верит и при этом служил при Тэйне. Ты снова хочешь выслужиться перед ним – но какого же чёрта, Гарак, ты сам мне написал целый роман, чтобы рассказать, как наконец понял, что он не заслуживает твоей преданности, что он тебя со свету сживал…  
\- По-вашему, я для этого вам написал? – со странной интонацией переспросил Гарак. – Ну что же, такое толкование тоже возможно… Но вы подумали, доктор, что Кардассия слишком уязвима без любой версии Обсидианового ордена? Что именно сейчас врагам, которых мы нажили во множестве, очень легко взять верх, и если я и мои коллеги её не защитим, то…  
\- Именно так всё и начинается, - перебил Башир. – Я знаю, я много лет изучал этот вопрос. Даже… даже у нас в Федерации, - он сглотнул, выдавая то, что в курсе секрета Секции 31. – Всё начинается с защиты, потом ради высшего блага оказывается можно совершить любую подлость, и вот вы уже манипулируете, калечите и убиваете, лишь бы не лишиться ни унции власти. А у вашей компании даже нет выбора. Вас учил Тэйн или его ближайшее окружение, и вы будете действовать так, как вам привычно. Ты станешь таким же, как твой отец, Гарак. Ты этого хочешь?  
\- Доктор, - Гарак скривил губы в жалостливой улыбке. – Психология – не ваш конёк, и это заметно. И даром убеждения, который бы помог скрыть пробелы в ваших логических выкладках, вы не обладаете тоже. Я снова предлагаю вам меня отпустить, а потом вернуться обратно, не мешая нашему собранию.  
Башир молча смотрел на него, стискивая руки ещё сильнее. Гарак еле удержался, чтобы не поморщиться: генетические улучшения доктора коснулись и его физических способностей.  
\- Я пойму, - произнёс он, чтобы заполнить паузу, - если ситуация окажется для вас настолько неприемлемой, что вы захотите отбыть обратно… - и тут его голос всё-таки дрогнул, - …на Дип Спейс 9. Ведь, кажется, ваш двухнедельный отпуск так и так подходит к концу.  
Башир резко вдохнул, словно его ударили или словно он собирался ударить сам. Гарак почти поставил на второе – земляне любили выражать эмоции подобным образом, - когда смуглое человеческое лицо оказалось совсем рядом.  
И вместо ожидаемого удара пришёл неожиданный поцелуй.  
Джулиан Башир знал, что делает: почти тут же Гарак почувствовал его руки на своих нашейных гребнях. Правильнее всего было его оттолкнуть, но здравый смысл снова вылетел в трубу, как в зарослях у детской площадки в Тарлакском секторе много лет (или всего минуту) назад, и оставалось только ждать, когда судьба за это поквитается.  
Расплата не спешила наступать. Башир отодвинулся, всё ещё его не отпуская, и Гарак понял, что и сам держит его за талию.  
\- Вот для этого ты мне написал, да? – тихо спросил доктор. Его глаза расширились от осознания: - Вот поэтому мы перестали общаться, да?  
\- Вам виднее, доктор, - нашёл в себе силы ответить Гарак. – Инициатива, насколько помню, была вашей.  
\- «Вы», «доктор»? – приподнял брови Башир. – Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, но даже на Кардассии с формальностями можно завязывать в районе первого поцелуя.   
\- Я не так склонен к резким переменам, как вы, - несколько натянуто проговорил Гарак.  
Башир вздохнул:  
\- Чего ради уже держать дистанцию?.. Но как хочешь. И вообще, я не это прилетел обсудить. Ты не должен воссоздавать Обсидиановый орден. Ты этим только сам себе навредишь. Себе и Кардассии.  
\- Как, по-вашему, я должен отреагировать? – задумчиво поинтересовался Гарак. – Поддаться вашему мужественному шарму и немедленно объявить моим коллегам, что передумал?.. Мы не в одном из ваших голороманов о Джеймсе Бонде, доктор, а я не тамошняя юная дева, которая настолько истосковалась по вниманию, что готова всё бросить после вашего поцелуя.  
Всё-таки годы не прошли бесследно для них обоих: Башир не смутился и даже не начал с жаром спорить.  
\- Мне хочется думать, что мы друзья, - почти бесстрастно заметил он. – И что, может быть, ты прислушаешься к моему дружескому совету.  
Гарак не ответил, и Башир ничего не добавил, чтобы заполнить паузу.  
Скоро, вероятно, кто-то из ждавших Гарака должен был подойти и проверить, как у них обстоят дела. Почти наверняка это была бы Гемор.   
У Башира наконец хватило здравого смысла убрать руки. Гарак отпустил его ещё несколько минут назад.  
\- Вам лучше здесь не оставаться, доктор, - наконец, ровно произнёс он. – Возвращайтесь домой. Пожалуйста. Я верю, что вы не расскажете лишнего Алону и сумеете убедить тех, кому рассказали, что просто ошиблись. А мои коллеги простят, что я вас отпустил: в конце концов, здесь никто не желает смерти врачу, так преданно посвятившему себя Кардассии. Просто - возвращайтесь.  
Башир молча кивнул и, развернувшись, пошёл по направлению к флаеру.


	8. Chapter 8

Вечер сменился ночью, ночь – утром. Башир, снова надевший флотскую униформу, сидел у стола в рабочей комнате пристройки, когда дверь беззвучно отворилась. Вероятно, Гарак подумал, что внутри никого нет, потому что удивлённо замер на пороге.  
\- Доброе утро, - доктор собирался произнести это как можно более сухо, но помешало то, что Гарак рассматривал его так зачарованно, словно он был каким-то диковинным видением.  
\- Доброе утро, - ответил Гарак, осторожно входя вовнутрь. Его взгляд быстро прошёлся по собранным вещам и вернулся к лицу Башира. – Признаться, я думал, что, когда вернусь, не застану вас здесь… ни в этом доме, ни на планете.  
\- Мы не в голоромане, - не удержался от укола землянин. – Я не готов забыть о том, сколько пользы ещё тут могу принести, и убежать в слезах прочь только потому, что ты отказался меня слушать. Но я подумал, что вряд ли ты обрадуешься, если я продолжу здесь жить, так что договорился с доктором Пармаком на тему переезда к нему.  
Гарак приблизился, всё ещё двигаясь так, словно боялся спугнуть Башира, и сел на скамью вполоборота к нему.  
\- Я не буду против, если вы продолжите здесь жить, доктор, - негромко заметил он.  
Теперь, когда они не смотрели друг другу в глаза, говорить было почему-то легче.  
\- Ты уверен? – сумрачно поинтересовался Башир. – Я ведь могу вольно или невольно помешать вашему милому собранию заговорщиков. Неловко может получиться.  
\- Заговорщики как-нибудь справятся, - откликнулся Гарак.  
\- Правда? – приподнял брови Башир. – Я до сих пор не уверен, что вы всё-таки не захотите убрать случайного свидетеля.  
\- Поверьте, доктор, я сказал правду о том, мы заметили ваши старания помочь Кардассии. Нам нет никакого резона вам мешать. – Гарак покачал головой: - Опять же, программа по планетарному лечению хронической лучевой болезни, которую вы начали составлять на той неделе… будет жаль, если вы её не закончите и не претворите в жизнь.  
Башир тяжело вздохнул:  
\- Знаешь, когда я в следующий раз начну писать что-то, не предназначенное для чужих глаз, на личном компьютере, я даже не буду запароливать файл. Я просто оставлю приписку с просьбой всем сотрудникам секретных служб не читать его хотя бы до тех пор, пока я не закончу и не буду уверен в собственных выводах.  
\- Я буду иметь в виду.  
Они помолчали. Потом Башир спросил опять, возвращаясь к теме:  
\- И что, даже Илиана Гемор не захочет меня убить – по приказу или собственному почину?  
\- Любой из нас мог бы вас убить, если бы захотел, - слегка криво улыбнулся Гарак. – Не только Илиана. Она в этой роли просто сейчас наиболее эффективна.  
\- Она была скульптором! – вспыхнул Башир, ударяя кулаком по столу. – Я помню, что рассказывала капитан Кира! Ваш Обсидиановый орден уже один раз извратил её жизнь, а ты лично решил повторить это заново! Если тебе уже плевать на то, калечишь ли ты себя, подумай, что ты делаешь с окружающими!  
\- Доктор, вы излишне драматичны…  
\- Лучше, чем разучиться что-то чувствовать, потому что постоянно себе лжёшь!  
\- О, - Гарак с иронией на него покосился. – Но это вы тоже умеете. Не вы ли вчера пытались для себя объяснить, почему мы с вами перестали общаться?  
Башир глотнул воздуха, как рыба, выброшенная на берег.  
\- Это был нечестный приём, - наконец сказал он.  
\- А мы перешли на честную игру? Не подскажете, когда?..  
На секунду прикрыв ладонью глаза, Башир вздохнул:  
\- С тобой невозможно разговаривать. И я не знаю, почему я вообще пытаюсь. Надо было привести доктора Пармака. Может, у него бы что-то и вышло. Я-то тебя, в конце концов, даже убедить подумать ещё раз не смог…  
Гарак изобразил любопытство:  
\- Правда? Кто вам это сказал, доктор?  
Повисла многозначительная пауза.  
Башир подозрительно изучал лицо Гарака, ища в словах подвох и три тайных смысла. Когда таковых при первом приближении не обнаружилось, недоверчиво спросил:  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что вчера ваша скромная компания взяла и отменила свои планы на будущее?  
\- Ну, не совсем так, конечно, - улыбнулся Гарак. – Но представьте себе моё изумление, когда после вашего яркого появления и моего пересказа части нашего с вами разговора оказалось, что ваше мнение не всем кажется таким уж и неправильным. И не озвучивали его потому, что по, увы, слишком хорошо заученной привычке не подвергали вслух сомнению раз выбранную линию. Нам всё-таки ещё предстоит пройти долгий путь от того, как нас воспитали.  
\- Ты меня разыгрываешь?..  
\- Отнюдь, доктор. К тому же, - Гарак невесело усмехнулся, - то, что непрофессионал сумел нас раскрыть и найти, не самым лучшим образом говорит о том, в каком состоянии сейчас находятся наши навыки.  
\- Если допустить, что ты говоришь правду, - скептически заметил Башир, - то раскрыть непрофессионалу помогли. Если бы я даже пропустил то, как Гемор кинулась тебя защищать, Лока я бы запомнил. Эту информацию ты мне подкинул сам, Гарак. Зачем?  
Тот неопределённо пожал плечами:  
\- Может быть, я был просто неосторожен. И, как уже сказал, подпустил вас слишком близко.  
\- Да что ты, - приподнял брови Башир. – Если дело в этом, тогда да, с профессиональными навыками у тебя всё очень и очень плохо. А если тебе нужен был предлог, чтобы обсудить со своими коллегами, так уж ли нужно делать то, что вы делаете, то можно было бы поставить меня в известность. В конце концов, я решил сюда прилететь, чтобы удостовериться, всё ли с тобой в порядке, а не чтобы опять угодить в самый центр твоих великих шпионских махинаций.  
\- Правда? – переспросил Гарак. – А я думал, что вы решили ко мне прилететь, потому что чувствовали, что вас все бросили, и считали, что я вам это компенсирую.  
Во вновь образовавшейся тишине Башир переварил этот аргумент. Гарак ожидал, что он обиженно вскинется, но доктор с нехарактерной честностью по отношению к самому себе произнёс:  
\- А ведь именно так я и поступил, да?  
\- Да. Не то что бы, - поспешил добавить Гарак, - я не рад вашему решению, вне зависимости от его мотивов. Даже если через неделю-другую вы посчитаете, что отпуск у вас затянулся и пора возвращаться на Дип Спейс 9.  
Башир вздохнул и побарабанил пальцами по скамье.  
\- Я не люблю кардассианскую еду, - сказал он. – У неё для меня слишком резкий вкус, а при нынешних обстоятельствах электричество и работающий репликатор – уже гораздо больше, чем можно просить, куда уж тут думать о выборе кухни. И, может, ты и твоё окружение очень цените моё здесь присутствие, но вся Кардассия не в курсе, чем я могу быть ей полезен. Да, сейчас у вас с этим лучше, но обычно уже за пределами сектора моё лицо вызывает заметную неприязнь. А, ну и ваша жара, конечно. Мне постоянно приходится смотреть, как бы тепловой удар не словить. Не знаю, как к этой погоде можно привыкнуть. То есть, если говорить начистоту, жить на Кардассии совершенно невозможно.  
Смотрел он, когда говорил, как-то удивлённо-обиженно.  
Гарак приложил все усилия, чтобы не рассмеяться.  
\- И это значит, - уточнил он, хотя понял и так, - что вы остаётесь?  
\- По крайней мере, на время, что я тут нужен, а это надолго, - кивнул Башир. – В конце концов, после окончания войны я не так уж и необходим на станции, с моей должностью справится любой квалифицированный врач. Здесь я смогу сделать больше.  
\- Мне всегда это в вас нравилось, - сказал Гарак. – Ваше отношение к вашей профессии. Помочь вам распаковать вещи обратно?  
Башир с досадой посмотрел себе под ноги:  
\- Да, пожалуй. Вот только я всё наконец сложил…  
\- Я постараюсь загладить свою вину за доставленные вам неудобства, - пообещал Гарак, поднимаясь на ноги и беря сумку Башира.  
\- И вообще я всё хотел с тобой поговорить на тему того, чтобы переехать, - вспомнил доктор. – Позволить мемориалу… остаться только мемориалом. Жить прямо на нём как-то жутковато.  
\- А кто же будет ухаживать за моими орхидеями?  
\- Ну не круглые же сутки ты это делаешь? Можно поселиться где-нибудь неподалёку. Просто не здесь.  
\- Я вам уже говорил, что жилья здесь сейчас не в избытке, - пожал плечами Гарак. – Но я подумаю. – Он вошёл за Баширом в его комнату, поставил сумку и произнёс: - Джулиан.  
\- М-м? – попытка Башира удержать обычное выражение лица не удалась: он расцвёл улыбкой.  
\- Просто, чтобы вы меньше волновались: хотя вчера с ромулянкой вышло неудачно, Илиана убивает не всегда. Помните тот раз, когда вы познакомились с ней и Алоном? Она не убила покушавшегося, а оглушила, и мы его потом допросили. И под «допросили» я имею в виду только «допросили». Он всё ещё жив, и мы через него собираемся выйти на его заказчиков. Просто не всё из этого имеет смысл знать Алону.  
\- Так вы распускаетесь или нет? – с подозрением осведомился Башир.  
\- Ну, мы не станем организовывать заново орден. Но какую-то систему безопасности всё равно надо налаживать. – Под взглядом Башира он мягко добавил: - Я поговорю с Алоном о том, в какой форме лучше это будет сделать.  
\- Хорошо. – Башир глубоко вздохнул. – А… что будет дальше с нами?  
\- А что вы хотите, до… Джулиан?  
\- Ещё не знаю, - признался Башир. – Я пока на стадии осознания, что, похоже, перестал с тобой общаться, потому что боялся, что именно в это наша дружба и перейдёт. А, и на стадии разочарования в себе из-за того, что понял это только сейчас.  
Гарак приятно улыбнулся:  
\- Не торопись и подумай хорошенько. Потому что мне нужен отнюдь не быстротечный роман.  
\- Да, - серьёзно кивнул Башир, - вот как раз этого я и боялся. Кстати, а теперь ты наконец позволишь себя осмотреть? Мне очень не понравилось, как ты вчера от этого уклонился.  
\- Вчера просто был неподходящий момент…  
\- Ну конечно, - Башир недоверчиво сощурил глаза. – И у тебя нет никаких признаков облучения, которые есть почти у всех остальных на Кардассии. В принципе, ты правильно делаешь, что выращиваешь и ешь овощи, витамины никогда не помешают, но одно это тебя не вылечит.  
\- Я бы не хотел, чтобы ты положил меня в больницу, - ровно заметил Гарак. – У меня слишком много хлопот.  
\- Я понимаю и постараюсь. Но чем дольше ты будешь оттягивать, тем больше вероятность, что делать это всё-таки придётся.  
\- О, эти трудности отношений с врачом, - насмешливо покачал головой Гарак.  
\- Скажи спасибо, что этот врач готов пойти тебе навстречу, - отреагировал Башир. – Вот доктор Пармак твои отговорки бы слушать не стал. Между прочим, тебе ещё с ним объясняться – он первый понял, что ты что-то затеял.  
\- Постараюсь объясниться.  
Разложив вещи обратно окончательно, Башир повернулся к нему, и Гарак протянул ему раскрытую ладонь в кардассианском жесте привязанности. Башир прижал ладонь к ладони и улыбнулся.  
  
С Дип Спейс 9 он связался на следующий день из медцентра. К его удивлению, ответила ему не Кира, а Эзри Дакс.  
\- Почему не Нерис? – вздохнула она в ответ на вопрос. – Потому что, Джулиан, её норма общения с кардассианцами на сегодня перевыполнена. Есть же грань между долгом и издевательством над психикой. Они с Ро сейчас у Кварка, а на этом канале я, до конца смены. Ты что-то хотел?  
\- Вообще перевода, - наблюдая за её реакцией, произнёс он. – Но, пока это будет решаться, собираюсь продлить отпуск.  
К его недоумению, она широко улыбнулась.  
\- О, замечательно, - сказала она. – Я передам Нерис, но, в общем, не думаю, что возникнут проблемы. Волонтёрскую программу так и так собираются запустить, так что тебя можно будет вписать без проблем.  
\- Не очень-то вы за меня держитесь, я смотрю, - недовольным тоном заметил он, и Эзри округлила глаза.  
\- Мы всегда тебя будем рады видеть, - стоически сказала она. – Но ты совершенно прав в том, что твой талант сейчас больше востребован на Кардассии.  
Башир фыркнул через нос.  
\- Ах да, - спохватившись, добавила Эзри, - можешь передать Гараку, что его взятку я ношу.  
\- Какую взятку? – не понял Башир.  
\- Те бусы, которые он мне сделал, - усмехнулась она. – Взятка, или отступные, или как это там у вас ещё называется… Очень было интересно смотреть, как он разрывается между желанием сказать мне «спасибо» за то, что мы с тобой расстались, и желанием всё-таки спровадить меня подальше на всякий случай. Девятую жизнь живу, а это зрелище всё никак не надоедает.  
\- Эзри, я что-то не припомню ничего из того, что ты говоришь.  
\- Это становится очевидно только через первые пятьдесят лет, - отмахнулась она рукой. – Ну так и как у вас с ним дела?  
\- Не понимаю, о чём ты, - покраснел он.  
Она понимающе кивнула:  
\- Мы сообщим, когда по твоему переводу что-то решат. Удачи, Джулиан.


	9. Эпилог

Джулиану Баширу всё ещё было любопытно бродить по столичным улицам. Кардассианский имперский стиль уступал место новым постройкам, более простым и функциональным по своей структуре, и хотелось надеяться, что архитектурные изменения в данном случае отражают изменения общественные.  
Ну хоть ксенофобии у них поубавилось точно: напасть на Башира никто не пытался, да и оскорбления по видовому признаку он за это пребывание на Кардассии слышал в свой адрес не чаще, чем раз в день.  
Может быть, новый день для Кардассии действительно окажется новым…  
Пока что Баширу просто нравилось наблюдать за прохожими и гадать, что он или она думают.  
Он обратил внимание на идущую ему навстречу женщину практически сразу же, хотя и не в этом смысле. Она была немолода, где-то сверстница Гарака, вероятно, и седых прядей в её причёске было больше, чем чёрных. Что-то ещё в ней было знакомое; через несколько шагов Башир понял, что вспомнил Гарака не только из-за возраста незнакомки, но и из-за её манеры двигаться, такой же, как у него.  
А потом он присмотрелся к её лицу, уловил, несмотря на видовые особенности, сходство с Кел Локар, Проводницей Оралийского пути, и понял, что ничего случайного в этой встрече на улице не было.  
Паландина поравнялась с ним, как раз когда он запнулся, не зная, что делать дальше.  
\- Осторожнее, - поддержала она его под локоть. – Внимательнее смотрите под ноги, офицер: уличное покрытие сейчас не в лучшем состоянии.  
\- Меня зовут Башир, - тихо вымолвил он, не пытаясь освободиться. Его звание и правда было неочевидно по внешнему виду: вместо формы он носил вещи, сшитые Гараком, и только комбэдж выдавал его принадлежность к Звёздному флоту.  
Тёмные глаза иронично посмотрели на него из-под надбровных гребней.  
\- Очень приятно, офицер Башир. Вы выглядите как-то потерянно. С вами всё хорошо?  
\- По-моему, у меня кружится голова, - сказал он, решив, что проще будет самому дать ей повод, не дожидаясь, пока она его обеспечит.  
\- Это плохой признак, - с притворной заботой покачала головой Паландина. – Всё-таки наш климат тяжёл для гостей из Федерации, возможно, вы просто перегрелись, офицер. Мой дом здесь неподалёку. Давайте я провожу вас, и вы переждёте своё головокружение в тени?  
\- Это очень любезно с вашей стороны, - согласился он.  
\- О, это самое малое, чем я могу отблагодарить одного из доблестных волонтёров, помогающих нам так бескорыстно, - улыбнулась она ему, и Баширу окончательно стало не по себе.  
Но, тем не менее, он пошёл за ней, потому что ничего другого ему, в принципе, и не оставалось.  
К тому же, он бы не простил себе, если бы упустил возможность поговорить с Паландиной.  
\- Ну вот мы и пришли, - сказала она, через квартал останавливаясь у какого-то неприметного дома. Башир глубоко сомневался, что она и впрямь в нём живёт, и всё-таки зашёл следом, на всякий случай напряжённо готовясь к нападению.  
Паландина открыла одну из дверей в коридоре, зашла в тёмную комнату без окон и на ощупь достала с полки и зажгла лампу.  
\- Проходите, - пригласила она, указывая на стулья, стоящие у стола посередине комнаты. – Здесь вам ничего не грозит… офицер Башир.  
\- Вообще говоря, я доктор, - заметил он, садясь и облокачиваясь на столешницу. Паландина заняла место напротив него.  
\- Вот как? – снова улыбнулась она. – Значит, я так и буду к вам обращаться.  
\- А как мне обращаться к вам?  
\- А как вы хотите?  
\- Вероятно, по имени вас называть будет невежливо…  
\- Вы правы, - согласилась она. – Вы вдвое меня младше, поэтому для вас я Зоран.  
Башир спросил прежде, чем успел прикусить язык:  
\- А почему не Локар?  
Его почти удивило, что она ответила словами, а не, скажем, выбиванием из-под него стула:  
\- Потому что я предпочитаю не носить фамилию покойного супруга. Это всё, что вас интересует, доктор?  
\- Конечно, нет, - выдохнул он. – Но я не знаю, чего хотите вы, и что можно спрашивать мне.  
\- Только что вам это не помешало, - усмехнулась она. – Но не буду вас мучить: я просто хотела на вас посмотреть.  
Он неосознанно потёр подбородок.  
\- Польщён этим внезапным вниманием…  
\- Почему же внезапным? – возразила она. – Я наблюдала за вами иногда с тех пор, как Кел мне о вас сообщила. Вы полезны, доктор.  
\- Это вы прислали мне на комм сообщение о том, где искать Гарака и остальных, - догадался Башир. – За ним вы наблюдали тоже.  
Паландина улыбнулась, ничего не подтверждая и не отрицая.  
\- Точнее, не так, - поправился Башир. – Именно за ним вы и наблюдали. Я попал в поле зрения, только когда пришёл на службу Оралийского пути вместе с ним. Полезен я, похоже, из-за него, а не сам по себе.  
\- Ну, не будьте так к себе суровы, - посоветовала она. – Вам есть, чем похвастаться в вашей профессиональной области.  
\- Гарак вас искал, - невпопад заметил он.  
\- Я знаю, - кивнула Паландина. – Но не думаю, что нам будет разумно встречаться. К тому же, по-моему, им двигало одиночество. Я искренне надеюсь, что больше у него такой причины не будет.  
\- Довольно холодное отношение со стороны той, из-за кого его изгнали с Кардассии… - протянул Башир.  
Она тяжело вздохнула:  
\- Это он вам так сказал? Что же… Илиму всегда были свойственны поэтические способы мести.   
\- А какая версия событий у вас?  
\- Достойный вопрос, доктор, - улыбнулась она. – Как вам сказать… То, что я знаю, рассказывает о том, как Илим научился поступать по совести, а не долгу службы. И при этом не потерял способности заметать следы. Но он преклонялся перед Тэйном и в конце концов не смог не дать ему повод. У него было право сделать меня этим поводом, - она покачала головой. – Я, в конце концов, так и не загладила свою вину перед ним. Да и муж и так всё узнал.  
Башир промолчал, не зная, что сказать.  
Паландина встала.  
\- По-моему, вы достаточно отдохнули и готовы идти дальше, доктор. Пойдёмте, я провожу вас к выходу.  
Поднимаясь на ноги, он спросил:  
\- Почему вам так выгодно было проследить, чтобы Гарак не воссоздал Обсидиановый орден?  
\- Илим всё ещё преклоняется перед Тэйном, - она пропустила его вперёд. – Это не лучшая мотивация для благого, по сути, начинания.  
Башир остановился как вкопанный.  
\- А вы, - спросил он, полуобернувшись, - вы перед кем-нибудь преклоняетесь?  
\- Разве что перед Оралиус, - ответила она. – И я благодарна Илиму за то, что он меня к ней привёл. Не стойте на месте, выход дальше.  
Он на ватных ногах пошёл дальше по коридору, пока не упёрся в дверь.  
\- Не волнуйтесь, доктор Башир, - чарующим голосом произнесла она у него из-за плеча. – Обсидиановый орден всё равно будет существовать на Кардассии, хотя, может, и в несколько более безобидном варианте, чем раньше. Просто организует его не Илим.  
\- Я не знаю, есть ли тут, чему радоваться, - пробормотал землянин. – Я хотел предотвратить ровно то, о чём вы сейчас говорите, а, получается, ничего и не изменил.  
\- Ну почему же, - не согласилась Паландина. – У меня нет желания жить по чьему-то образу и подобию. Поэтому есть шанс, что структура, созданная мной, будет и впрямь именно присматривать за Кардассией, не зазнаваясь так, как зазнался когда-то орден.  
\- Я продолжаю считать, что это невозможно.  
\- Посмотрим, - Паландина открыла ему дверь и выпустила наружу. – Доброго вам дня и удачной жизни, доктор. Я бы хотела, чтобы вы передали это пожелание и Илиму, но, пожалуйста, ради него же самого, сделайте это, не упоминая, что меня встретили.  
\- Я постараюсь, - кивнул Башир.  
Она закрыла дверь, и больше он её не видел.  
  
Гарак увлечённо шил что-то в рабочей комнате, когда Башир вернулся. Судя по виду, это была одежда для беременной. Башир прислонился к его столу и, улучив момент, когда Гарак отвлёкся от процесса, нагнулся и поцеловал.  
\- За что? – с приятным удивлением в голосе спросил кардассианец.  
\- Просто так, - пожал плечами землянин. – Ты скоро закончишь? А то можно было бы поужинать.  
\- Джулиан, потерпи несколько минут, - Гарак вернулся к работе. – Даже в вашей литературе терпение объявляется добродетелью.   
\- Я этой добродетелью никогда не страдал, - улыбнулся Башир.   
Завтра Алон Гемор должен был решить, чем закончится ситуация с той ромулянкой. Он беседовал с ней уже несколько дней и сказал накануне, что они готовы прийти к определённому соглашению. Гарак уже шутил, что портновское дело скоро опять станет его основным, но Башир сомневался, что это когда-нибудь произойдёт.  
– И всё-таки мне нравится, что ты зовёшь меня по имени, - заметил он. - Правда, это намекает, что я должен делать то же самое, а это всё ещё звучит слишком странно.  
Гарак хмыкнул:  
\- Конечно, ведь у меня такое странное имя…  
\- Я не об этом, ты же знаешь, - Башир подумал ещё раз, не рассказать ли о том, кого сегодня встретил, но снова отложил это на потом. Не очень далёкое, учитывая важность информации, но всё-таки потом. – Заканчивай. Я сегодня дочитал книгу, которую ты мне дал, и жажду её обсудить.  
\- О, ну если так, - Гарак аккуратно свернул шитьё. – Когда же я отказывался от познавательной литературной дискуссии?..


End file.
